Blushing Bride
by LacyPearls
Summary: 2 years after the original hunger games Peeta and Katniss are to be married. It's the wedding of the century! Has Katniss finally fell in love with Peeta? M for lemons & love! Katniss and Peeta were not in the Quarter Quell.
1. Confession

I have to stop this, people are starting to notice. At the thought of this I can feel a faint blush warm my cheeks. But maybe it's normal for a bride to be so enveloped in her future husband. Especially when her wedding is less than thirty hours away. It's amazing to me how all of this turned around.

Obviously since Peeta and I had our own hunger games we've been putting on a show for the Capitol audience. A world-wind hormonal teenage romance. That's what gets the crowd going. But up until recently I've dreaded the idea of becoming Mrs. Peeta Mellark. Not because I didn't care for Peeta, but because the idea of the Capitol's President Snow forcing romance, and even marriage on me. Something I never wanted to experience, simply for fear of having children that would surely be reaped into one of the future hunger games.

But something had changed inside of me, inside of my heart.

I have fallen in love with him. Peeta Mellark, my boy with the bread. I didn't realize it at first, I guess recognize would be a better word for it. Suddenly my kisses to him became more tender, sweeter. I would catch myself running my own fingers through his blonde curls. Feeling almost disoriented, and lonely when I'm not in his presence. Longing, and mentally wishing he would kiss my hand once more, put his strong, steady hands around my waist. Then moving his hand lower, and lower….wait! This is exactly what I need to stop doing. Lustfully gazing at him, especially in public…where people take note. This is where my love-induced hormones come into play.

They are also the way I recognized my concealed love for Peeta. I have to admit, in times like this one I have a ping of pity and guilt for how I've acted towards Peeta in the past. If he looks at me, and feels this same way I feel about him, the undeniable lust and longing, I have obviously been very cruel to him. Two months since I've realized my affection is real, and not a forced product of the capitol. Two months of almost uncontrolled sexual intensity. Every time I see or think of Peeta it takes everything I am not to rip his clothes off, and beg him to make love to me. Which I knew he would, in a heartbeat. I doubt he would believe it really means I want it as much as he does.

But it's the truth. I want so badly to tell him how much I love him, adore him! How I want more than anything in the world is for him to take me as no man has ever taken me before. To make love with me, and fill me with his glorious manhood, and oh how I want to hear his sounds of pleasure. Gasping, and grunting, and calling MY name. My heart skips a beat at that that thought. But I've been saving all of these words and feelings. On our wedding night, tomorrow night, I will confess everything to Peeta. And simply let him take me. He caught my eye. Now he knows I'm staring again. It seems worth it though, I get to stare into those gorgeous baby blue eyes. And that makes me smile. Only a smile Peeta can get out of me. Then he smiles back, such a beautiful, heart-breaking smile. All I can do is sigh with pleasure at that smile.

This is going to be hard. I'm basically screaming **I love you** to him in my mind. It takes me a minute to realize that he has a glint in his eyes. Something seductive. Does he know what I'm thinking? Is it so obviously posted on my forehead? _Hey Peeta, I'm so madly in love with you and I haven't even told you yet! _But I do realize Peeta had absolutely no intension on trying to seduce me tomorrow night, Peeta is just too good to me. The only man I know who is perfectly content with not having sex on his wedding night. Just to make me happy.

Ok I've had enough of this I just want to go stand next to him. I'm feeling a serious urge to hold his hand. As I walk towards him, a short walk that it is, I see his eyes light up, he's excited to see me! I have to repress a very girlish, out of character giggle of excitement. I take hold of his index and middle finger, instead of grabbing his whole hand. I have to tug at his fingers for him to lean down so I can kiss his cheek. He's gotten so big in the last two years, it's only added to his attractiveness. 6'1", strong arms, and broad shoulders. I'm still stuck at 5'5", but he doesn't seem to mind leaning down for me. "Cinna has sure gone all out for our wedding," he says to me. _Our _wedding. Oh dear god, I'm blushing. Stop blushing Katniss! Stop it! We've been setting up the site of our wedding day since early this morning.

Well _we_ haven't been really setting up, they wouldn't let us help with really anything. It was highly suggested by Haymitch that we show up and act excited for the camera's sake. I'm not acting though, and I very highly doubt Peeta is.

"Yes he did! It's so gorgeous out here. I can't wait to see it at night! So creative how he combined our district with the Capitol," I say to him. Truthfully Cinna has been amazing at this. He added US to the wedding, not just the Capitol. The color of my wedding is orange, not bright orange, but sunset orange, Peeta's favorite color. I wonder if that tipped him off about my new found love for him? I remember the first day of planning when I mentioned the color to Cinna. He's always on my side but he wasn't happy about the color, he also didn't argue. He wanted as badly as I do for this wedding to be mine. After a few minutes, he thought of something magical. We can have the wedding at sunset, it would be the perfect color scheme for the situation.

On the tables he planned to have jars of some sort of muttation bug that lights up, I think he called it a Firebug. The most pleasant mutt the Capitol had ever released. And vases of Capitol flowers I've never seen before. The way he planned it, it would have the Capitol's over the top, elegance, and District 12's simplicity. He even added just for us, a small toasting area. With a curtain we can pull closed, for privacy with us and our families. I look up at my Peeta, his mouth is frowning, but his eyes are lighted with excitement.

"What are you thinking? Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked him curiously. He looked down at me then took my hand to his lips," I've been ready to marry you since I was 5, Miss Everdeen", this made me blush and melt on the inside, " I just didn't think it would be…like this". I know the word he's thinking of. Forced. If only he knew.

Out of no where my prep team surrounds us. Staring at me like they know my dirty little secret. But I know what their presence means…let the torture begin. Peeta chuckles at my reaction to the sudden appearance of my prep team. Almost like I'm trying to hide behind his arms like a frightened child. "So sorry we have to steal away your blushing bride Peeta, but we have some… preparations to take care of with her," purrs Octavia in a mockingly seductive voice. Peeta chuckles again," It's ok, I knew this was coming soon. I guess my team will be here shortly too." Venia nodded. "Well would it be ok if I could have just a minute alone with my future wife?" asked Peeta.

They formed a small line at the exit waiting for me, and tried to talk amongst themselves. Peeta turned his torso completely towards me so we were facing each other. He takes my hands fully into his as if he's protecting them from something. He looked down at me with those breathtaking eyes, and I can see a faint blush on his cheeks, and a sadness in his eyes. "I just needed to tell you something. Tomorrow… well tomorrow will be the best day of my life. And well I'm hoping…" he lowers his voice to an almost unbearable whisper and leans into my ear. His closeness and hot breath on my neck makes me want to melt. When he continued his voice brought me back to myself. "I'm hoping that even if you can't love me the way I do you, that you can still be happy with me as your friend. I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life."

Oh, Peeta. I can tell I've broken his heart so much. But I swear tomorrow night I will completely make up for every bit of it. He wipes a tear from my eye, I didn't even know I was crying. I pull him down to me so I can kiss him with urgency and hunger. Oh god I'm trembling. I want him so badly. As he pulls me close to his body I can feel him. What I do to him. His stiff manhood. I want to keep going, I want to deepen our kiss. Then he pulls away all too soon. I can see the haze in his eyes, and the blush on his cheeks indicating he didn't want it to end either. I do under stand though, but as attempt to not embarrass him I try to keep my attention off the screaming hard-on in his pants. I can feel my own excitement as well. Luckily as a female I can hide my shame.

"Peeta I can't wait until tomorrow. Especially when I think about you waiting for me at the alter." I pull him down once more to give a loving peck on his lips. Before he could say another word I ran over to meet my prep team. Before we exited the outdoor area of the wedding I turned to get one last look at Peeta, the man I am going to marry tomorrow. He still stands in the spot I left him in. He has a puzzled look on his face, and he has calmed himself down sexually. I give one last smile to give him something to hang onto, then I the moment, blow him a kiss. To my surprise he actually makes a effort to catch it with his right hand. _I love you Peeta._


	2. Beautification

I already knew what was coming to me as soon as I walked into the hotel room they crowned worthy as my bridal suite. The pure torture of beautification. But when I first walked into my room I looked around noting every little thing about it. The room was the sole color scheme of soft pink and white. On pure crystal glass tables were books, and a few fresh plates of chocolate covered strawberries. Behind a soft pink half-pulled curtain I can see a queen size bed with a giant white, fluffy comforter. Vases of pink roses were every where as well.

After I got a good look around the room my prep team ushered me into the bathroom to start my process. The bathroom was more than large enough for all four of us and then some. The bath tub alone took up almost half of the room by itself. Venia set me down on a table, similar to the one I remember from the hunger games, that was used for waxing and facials. Fun. But I was actually somewhat looking forward to getting my legs waxed. Ever since my hunger games I've come accustomed to keeping my legs shaved. That is about the only habit I have retained from the Capitol. It had been killing me for the last few weeks to not shave my legs for the waxing. So to my dismay she starts applying wax in various places from my abdomen and up. Over the next hour my prep team rambled on and on about so many different subjects while waxing every inch of my skin; eyebrows, arms, underarms, torso, and I knew that was only the start of it. But I do give me prep team some credit, their constant chattering helped tune out some of the pain. They touched every subject from my wedding, wedding dress, wedding shoes, my engagement ring….oh my engagement ring. Not something we are entirely accustomed to in District 12. Most of the time the couples from the seam just have wedding bands, if they were lucky. Except the merchants, like Peeta's family, they do typically have wedding bands, and some even have engagement rings.

Peeta gave it to me shortly after our Victory Tour. He had proposed to me on the tour in an attempt to appease President Snow. But since it was a last minute decision there wasn't a ring to present. Which was ok, I didn't need one to begin with, but we both knew the Capitol audience would be expecting one sooner or later.

After the tour Peeta took me to the meadow, knowing it was my favorite place. As we were approaching the fence I could feel his hands become clammy, and cold. I, of course, had no idea what was going on. When we pasted through the non-electrified fence he put a blind-fold on me, and started to lead again. We walked on a short while when he stopped. He removed my blindfold exposing me to a small picnic he had set up for us. There was a light green blanket on the ground, on top of it he had a small vase with a few wild flowers from the surrounding area. A small basket sat on top of the blanket as well. I remember looking at him and seeing a slight blush on his cheeks. He was slightly paler than usual and I could tell something was wrong.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. I thought you might enjoy it." Peeta looks at me with a sad smile. Yeah something is definitely up. "Peeta, this is so kind of you. Thank you," I say with a smile, and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. As we sit down he starts pulling out dishes, silverware, and plastic canisters. When he opens the containers I see he brought my favorites. Lamb stew, cheese buns, and cinnamon rolls. "Dig in." He says with a smile as he gestures to the food. As we start to eat I can tell he's being quieter than usual. Not exactly normal behavior for Peeta.

After we finish our meal I smile up at him, " Thank you so much for this Peeta! You know these are my favorites." "Well I wanted to spend sometime with you. You know without the cameras and stuff," he says as he stands pulling me up with him. When I stand up he pulls me into a tight hug. He leans down and kisses my cheek, then surprisingly cups my chin between his fingers and tilts my face up and gives me a kiss on my lips. A sweet, loving kiss. When he pulls away he's flushed even more.

"I really didn't want it to happen this way. I wanted it to be wanted by both of us, not just one. But I do want to do this right," he says to me as he pulls something out of his pocket in his fist. I can't see what it is. Then he awkwardly tried to move down on his knee with his prosthetic leg fighting with him. He took my left hand and kissed it. Oh my god I think I know what's coming… again. But this time it kind of feels right. "Katniss Everdeen, I have been in love with you for literally most of my life. And I promise to love you for the rest of it. Would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" I looked into his eyes, and realized he was completely serious, and scared. This is completely real to him. He's asking me to marry him for him, not because the Capitol says so. I gave him a genuine smile, and said "Peeta Mellark, I would love to marry you." Peeta smiled such a brilliant smile, I knew I had made him happy. That made me happy to see him like that. He unclenched the fist he had made, revealing a ring, and he presented it to me. "May I?" he asked as he started to place the ring on my finger. I nodded approvingly, and he slipped the ring down my finger. He slowly stood back up on his prosthetic leg and pulled me in for a kiss.

After we cleaned up he started to walk me home. When we arrived at my house I thanked him again for the wonderful date, and for how he made it so special. He pulled me in one more time for a kiss, he softly cupped my cheeks and pulled me in. The kiss was very light, and sweet. When he pulled away from our kiss he leaned into my ear and whispered, " I love you Katniss." He kissed my forehead once more and he was gone. When I walked into the house I see my mother, and Prim waiting on me with huge smiles. I found out Peeta had actually asked my mother if he could ask me to marry him first. So the whole time she knew what was happening. I was moved by the fact that Peeta had actually went out of his way to make this completely traditional.

Then I actually took time to examine my new engagement ring. Peeta picked it out perfectly. I've never been one for jewelry, or sparkly things. I still wasn't. But I couldn't take my eyes off my new engagement ring. It was gold, but not a typical yellow gold like my mockingjay pin. It had a pink tint to it. I think Peeta called it Rose Gold? With soft curves forming up the band, like a soft flicker of a flame. A extremely girly detail. In the middle there was a very modest diamond. For which I am very thankful for. He knows me so well. We both knew if the diamond was enormous I would be very uncomfortable wearing it, like a beacon of attention screaming _**look at me!**_The ring fit perfectly on my finger, and was very delicate. Sad to think this is probably the smallest diamond the Capitol had. How can they feel so comfortable with such attention grabbing…well…anything.

"Katniss? Katniss?" Venia called to me snapping me out of my trance. I jerked my head up to look at her realizing I was blushing. "Uh, yes?" I try to choke out. "Did you hear me?" Venia asked. I shook my head. "I said would you like me to wax your bikini area for your wedding night?" I was confused and she could tell I was," What's that?" She blushed a little, it's not like anyone from the Capitol to show modesty, and pointed below my sheet where my… oh. In the realization of what she was asking I started to blush uncontrollably. "I thought maybe since it's your wedding night you would want to do something special for Peeta," Venia said quietly. I continued to blush as I thought about it. It would add a nice little touch to my lustful night with Peeta. I can imagine his face when he sees it. Well it definitely turns me on to imagine his face so I know I want to do it, "Ok, l-let's do it." I stutter out. I am suddenly feeling extremely modest. I've never been like this in front of my prep team.

As Flavius and Octavia are at my sides preening my nails, Venia has me scoot down to the edge of the table. She positions herself in between my legs pulling up my paper cover and starts to rip hair out of the follicle. I jump at the pain with a grimace on my face. Damn! That really hurt. "Sorry," said Venia genuinely. After a few more painful rips she's finished, and reveals a short strip of hair that replaced my small bush of hair. Then she starts to work on my leg hair. It hurts but nothing measure up to the pain I just experienced in-between my thighs. Then thankfully it's done, every offending hair on my body has been yanked out by the root.

After they finished with the waxing Flavius smeared some kind of blue goop on my face and they allowed me to slip into my bathtub that had been filled with a creamy milk-like liquid. The creamy water felt good again my tender, red skin. They left me to be alone for a little while so I could relax in my milky bath. It felt nice to be alone. Laying there I couldn't help but let my mind slip to my Peeta.


	3. Visitor

**Hello friends! I just wanted to say thank you for such a great feedback. I nearly cried when I seen people actually liked it. I'm a true romantic so I love the idea of having a Hunger Games wedding. But thank you so much for the support, you guys make me happy!**

**XO -Kayla 3**

**P.S. I had a "guest" review who said I knew a lot about waxing...and the comment made me giggle! I want to clarify that I am a licensed cosmetologist so I do know quite a bit about waxing...=]**

* * *

I must have drifted off shortly after I starting daydreaming of Peeta. When I was awaken I could hear Cinna's voice coming from outside the bathroom. I was still in a half dreamy state but I was excited to get to see him. After a few more minutes they ushered me out of my now chilly bath. They gave me a robe to wear while they finished up my process. Once I was covered I could barely stop myself from running into Cinna's embrace.

"Hello Katniss. How are you?" he said with a smile. "I'm great! Cinna, you've done such a great job! I was there all day. I love it!" I say excitedly. "Well I'm glad! Are you excited to see your dress and shoes?" Cinna asked me. I nodded, because I really was excited to see them. "Well you have to wait until tomorrow! I want to see it on you all at once. And stop pouting," he said with a smile. He was right I was pouting but not with hard feelings. I was extremely excited but I knew Cinna would make me breathtaking. I wasn't even nervous about that. Cinna pointed out to me about how giddy I was, and how he has never seen me like this. Even on a good day.

Cinna had known about the star-crossed lovers scheme since the beginning. He may have guessed why I feel this way, but I haven't told him. I know there is too much surveillance to admit to anything that hasn't been the truth from the beginning. After Cinna has said he hellos we get back to work. But I know the worst part is over with. For the next few hours Cinna cuts my hair, paints intricate strips of white on my nails, I think he called it a French manicure, and rubbed my body down with a soft exfoliating foam. After I'm showered with my rose-scented soap, and lathered up in a thick creamy lotion it's almost time for dinner.

Before exiting the bathroom I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I do not have a drop of makeup on my skin but I look so different. My skin looks creamy, unflawed and rested. Like I haven't lost even a minute of sleep my whole life. I hate to seem vain but I look beautiful in such a natural state. I can't see one scar, or under eye circle. Not any redness, or marks either. The Capitol amazes me with the things they can do with their beauty products.

I proceeded to the living room area where Cinna braided my hair while it was still damp. "I have always loved how your hair looks when you unbraid it. So I figured I could create a natural curl without using much heat. Your hair is too gorgeous to damage," Cinna explained. So when my hair is braided we sat down to eat our dinner. It was my favorite. Lamb stew, and dried plums. Over dinner we discussed little details of tomorrow. But Cinna was very passionate about not giving me any details about my shoes, or my dress. I tried to hint to him about my new feelings. I think he finally understood when I mentioned my proposal. I took time to explain every detail of my engagement to him, emphasizing romantic details. I seen the moment he finally realized my point. "I bet you are so in love aren't you?" Cinna asked. "I really am. Tomorrow is going to be so amazing to me." I said purposely. Cinna formed a giant smile on his lips, then walked over to kiss my head and wrap me into a big hug. "Katniss, I'm so happy you feel that way. I want you to be happy, and you do you know. You deserve every happiness life can give you." Cinna said to me I could feel my eyes stinging with unformed tears. "Thank you Cinna." I gasped out.

After we ate dinner we all settled on the couch and discussed the Capitol's wedding traditions. And I was told I would have to perform each one with Peeta by my side. While Cinna and I discussed them, my prep team chattered to themselves about my wedding details. I happily overheard that they haven't seen my dress or shoes yet either. Good so I'm not the only one.

One Capitol tradition was that the bride and groom can not see each other the night before the wedding, or the day of until the bride walks down the aisle. That rule irritated me. I want to see him now. I was going to give him a wedding present, but Cinna assured me that he would personally deliver it to him for me. My gift wasn't much. It was my father's pocket watch. It was passed down to him from generations ago. I had not even known about it until a few months ago. My mother presented it to me shortly after the date was set. I know she must have been hiding it from me, she probably thought I would sell it to get money for food. And I would have. I truly loved my father and I would love to be able to keep a piece of him. But what good is it to be able to tell the time if you are dead from starvation? I wanted to give the last remnant of my father to Peeta, the man I loved. And then maybe one day he could pass it down to our…child.

The second Capitol tradition is the removal of the garter with the groom's…teeth…and then thrown into a pile of willing single men. The one to catch it is the next one to be married supposedly. Same goes for females, but they are to catch the bride's bouquet. Another tradition of Capitol weddings is that the bride must have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. This is something I personally don't understand.

After this tradition is announced me and Cinna try to find things that add up. "Ok so for old you have your mockingjay pin. Your dress and shoes are new, that could work out for that. Let see, something borrowed….my mind is pulling up blank." Seems like a first for Cinna. I'm not having much luck myself. "Ok I think we should skip that one for now. Do you know anything for your something blue?" Without a hesitation I thought of the bluest thing I could think of. "Peeta's eyes," I blurted out. I didn't mean to but I could never have anything bluer if I tried. "Katniss that's adorable!" I blushed at that. "You have your something blue," Cinna says with a smile. I smiled back thinking of how much that would flatter Peeta. I get to see him smile again, oh my god. My breath catches and Cinna can see that. I start to become extremely red from my embarrassment. "Katniss he will love that. And I swear you are so adorable in love." Cinna's comment didn't help with the blushing. "Well there's more to cover but not too much and besides we have all day tomorrow to discuss it anyway. Also don't worry I will figure out about your something borrowed. Just, please, try to rest." Cinna stood and walked to the door and I stood and followed. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. "Tomorrow I'm going to do my best to make you the happiest bride. And you are going to be so beautiful. Good night Katniss," Cinna said to me as he opened the door. "Good night Cinna. Oh, and Cinna," he looked back at me," Just…thank you for everything." He smiles at me again. "You are quite welcome girl on fire." And then he's gone taking my prep team with him.

Suddenly my room is quiet. It's nice to be away from my prep team's constant babbling. I settle back on the couch and click on the television. First thing that pops up is news coverage on my wedding. The funny-looking reporter with her purple braids and curled ends coming off her head was going on about the "exciting festivities". There was some banter between a few of the oddly colored Capitol celebrities on another channel. They were discussing if my dress will have flames attached to them, like my tribute parade dress did, or if the dress will not be white at all. Just red with flames on the dress. I felt an instant panic at that thought then instantly relaxed. It was silly to even think Cinna would put me in a dress like that. He respects me and what I am comfortable in. While I pondered this I heard a light tapping at my door. I almost break my neck to get out of the blanket I had wrapped around myself. It must be Peeta waiting at the door. Oh I can't wait to see him.

I rushed over to the door and jerked it open expecting to see my handsome Peeta with a big smile on my face but instead I see my old friend Gale. My smile faded a little bit from the glorious one that it was. "Hey Catnip," he almost whispered to me. "Hey Gale. What are you doing over here?" He looked me up and down, I seen his eyes widen a little. I was instantly embarrassed when I realized I was still in my thin robe. It wasn't extremely revealing but it was however tight. It did it's job of hugging every curve. I cleared my throat as I crossed my arms over my obviously there breast. Now that I don't ever miss a meal my figure has completely filled out. I didn't even notice until I caught Peeta staring one day. He was admiring my new healthy curves. Oh I hope he looks at me like that tomorrow nigh- STOP IT! Great now I was blushing at the thought of Peeta checking me out. And Gale noticed. "Catnip I know you are probably busy it being the night before your wedding and all but I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to take a walk?" I knew I probably shouldn't but I felt wrong just abandoning my oldest best friend like that. "Sure just let me get my other robe."

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the silky bedtime robe. It covered a little more and wasn't as tight as my current robe. I rushed to put it on and get back to the door. We start to walk and I can instantly tell he's taking me to the roof to talk. I don't know what he wants to talk about though. Probably just to wish me a congratulations. As soon as the roof door closes behind me I instantly have his lips assaulting mine. One of his hands is on my right hip, and the other is squeezing my left breast.

As soon as I completely realize what he's doing I try to shove him back. He only breaks the kiss and pushes his hardness against my lower stomach, holding me in place. I shove him again harder and he backs off. "What the fuck are you doing Gale?" I'm screaming at him, I have never been so angry with my best friend as I am right now. "Catnip we both know how you really feel about him. And we both know how much you want me instead." I can see pure lust in his eyes. But it's not the same lust I see in Peeta's eyes. Gale's is more intimidating, more forceful. Even by the way he kissed and groped me. It wasn't pleasurable at all. It almost hurt. "Gale, I don't know what you are talking about. You are spe-" "Katniss you know what I'm saying. I know you have to marry him tomorrow. And I know you don't want too. I know you want me." It was all I could do to not let my mouth drop open. Now that I can get a good look at him I can see his eyes are rimmed red. He's been crying. And I can taste the alcohol on my lips. He's been drinking too. "Gale I don't know what you want me to say." He gave me a smirk, and put both his hands on either side of my head. He leaned into my ear to whisper. "Even though you will be **his **wife you can be my mistress. Do you know the things I can do to you? The things I can make you feel?"

My heart is breaking, he wants so much to have me but he never will. I love Peeta and I don't want anyone else but him for the rest of my life. Gale is actually thinking I want to be with him over Peeta. He thinks I would actually mess around with him while I am married to Peeta. Is that the kind of vibe I'm giving? Surely not. I thought my love for Peeta was written all over my face. As I look at Gale I see his heart breaking. And I know what I'm about to say won't help it one bit. I'm about to lose my best friend. "I'm sorry Gale…but no." He looked at me bewildered. "I want Peeta. I have for a while now. I need you to be my best friend, and be ONLY that." I can see his eyes sparkling for sadness. "But Catnip I love you! I always have. And you love me too! I know you do. I want you, and only you!" I can hear his voice breaking, he's trying his best to cover it but he's failing miserably.

"I do love you Gale, but not the same way you do me. I'm marrying Peeta and I-" "Katniss how can you say that? In the beginning you were very obvious that you didn't love him! It was forced from the start because of the Capitol! You've never even had sex with him!" How could he possibly know that, it could just be because he blowing smoke but I have no way of knowing. Now I'm really mad. "Gale I love him! No we haven't had sex but I'm saving that until tomorrow night!" I can feel tears running down my face. I'm so angry for him doubting me, I'm even angrier because my sex life with my future husband is absolutely none of his business. "And yes, it was forced, in the beginning," my anger is subsiding because I know what's about to happen," but now it's not. It… It hit me out of no where. I'm so in love with him. A-And I'm so sorry." As I getting teary for hurting him I look up to him, he looks like I just hit him across the face with a bat. "Well I'm sorry Catnip. I hope you two have a wonderful life!" He starts to the door. As he opened it he gave me one last heart breaking look. "Gale, please wait," I whispered but it was too late he had already slammed the door behind him. There he goes…my best friend just walked out of my life.

As I walked back to my bridal suite I got to thinking about tomorrow. My wedding day to my Peeta. Tomorrow night is my…wedding night…wow. Almost instantly I have goose bumps up my arm. I don't want to think about the upsetting situation that just happened. Just to my future, to my husband. As I crawl into my plush bed I force myself to think nothing but happy thoughts. Which wasn't hard after all. I knew what just happened with Gale hurt but I always knew I would have to be upfront about it someday. In the back of my mind I've known for two months it would have to happen. So while I probably just lost my best friend I get to gain a best friend, and a loving husband. As I lay my head on my pillow and continue my blissful thoughts of Peeta, for the second time today I fall asleep thinking of his beautiful self.


	4. Peeta

**Ok I'm going to go ahead and apologize for this chapter being short! Please don't hate me, I promise I will get you what you want very soon. I'll be putting out another chapter within a few days. My birthday was on August 10 and I just didn't write like I should have...please forgive me!**

**But I wanted to ask you guys something! I need a cover for my story...and I was wanting some help. I can't draw for the life of me! So in my story I wrote a description of the engagement ring. If you would like to send me a drawing of your idea of what the ring looks like to this email address:**

**I will make each one my title, like a once a chapter thing...so I hope I get a great response! Thank you for reading and believing in me! 3**

* * *

He's kissing my neck and running his strong hands up and down my waist. I'm running my feet down the backs of his calves. My left hand is tangled in his thick hair, and my right hand is lightly scrapping the fingertips along his left shoulder. I can feel his hard manhood on my thigh and a wet ache between my legs. He takes my hands and pushes them about my head holding me in place with his hips. Every pleasure he's giving me is echoed in my sighs and moans. He leans into my ear and whispers, "Oh Katniss, I love you so much." My only response is to moan out, "Peeta".

I don't even get a chance to say I love you back to him before my eyelids flutter open. I lay in my own bed, alone. No Peeta anywhere to be seen. Wow, I'm actually mad my dream ended that soon. Usually I'm begging for my nightmares to end as soon as possible. Unlike my normal nightmares I wake with a happy flush on my cheeks, and a aching pleasure between my thighs. I'm already excited about my day. Now that I think about it I don't even know what time it is. Here in the Capitol they keep very heavy drapes over the windows to block out sunshine so they can sleep later. I lean over to look at the tiny pink clock beside the bed and see that its 10:30 am. That dream must have been amazing for me to have slept this late. I'm usually up before the sun even rises. But why not? Who's it hurting for just one day. Cinna did tell me that I needed to get plenty of "beauty sleep" the night before my wedding.

I won't even be due to get ready for the wedding for another few hours. I lay back on my pillow and close my eyes. All I can think about today is that I'm so excited to marry Peeta. The sweet deliciousness from my dream takes me over. I let the warm pleasure I felt from the dream wash over me. Pure happiness floods through all of my senses. Today is **our** big day. The day Peeta and I are joined as husband and wife. By 8:30 tonight I will no longer be an Everdeen. I will officially be Mrs. Katniss Mellark. And by tonight he will know the truth about my love for him. Peeta is going to be so happy tonight. It feels so silly and so weightless, this feeling. Like I'm filled with nothing but bliss. I've never been like this before in my life. Then again I could never afford to feel like this.

A piece of information then floats into my mind, if I had been this in love with Peeta all this time I would have saved myself all this stress these past two years. A ping of annoyance at myself chimes into my brain now. But I'm not being fair to myself either. I was 16 and more concerned about getting home to a possibly starving sister, I did not know his feelings were real and not just an act like mine were, and it was all too fast anyway for me to process the things I was feeling. But it doesn't matter now I'm going to make up for lost time. Tonight…Peeta Mellark prepare to have your mind blown…among other things. I blush to myself and let out a girly giggle. Ok enough of being a love drunk fool I'm hungry.

I get out of my soft plush bed and walk into the adjoining deluxe side bathroom from my beautification yesterday. I splash water on my face and apply some of the thick creamy lotion Cinna had left me back onto my face. I finish up in the bathroom and walk over to my little kitchen area. Ironic enough the kitchen is barely half the size of the bathroom I was given. I mess around with some of the holographic buttons on my menu until I found my desired breakfast. Within seconds a warm meal of oatmeal with cinnamon and a bowl of strawberries on the side accompanied by a piece of raisin and nut bread, and glass of hot chocolate is before me.

As I take my breakfast tray to the couch to watch TV while I enjoy my meal I take note of the bread. That warm happy feeling flows over me again. The same bread Peeta threw to me in the rain all those years ago. I wouldn't have guessed then that I would be marrying that same boy today. I felt a sense of pride knowing that Peeta is all mine, and always will be. As I ate my breakfast I vaguely watched more news coverage on my wedding. Today they were playing clips of our hunger games. And the "Evolution of the Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12". I had to roll my eyes at that one. They have no clue about either of us personally.

Then they played a clip of an interview Peeta had with Caesar Flicker man a few weeks ago. The interview had been about our upcoming nuptials. They exchanged a few jokes back and forth and proceeded onto the business of the wedding. Caesar asked Peeta questions about his feelings about our upcoming ceremony. In return Peeta is nothing but smiles, and rainbows. I know Peeta was very excited about the marriage whether it was forced or not. Haymitch had told me before he was just proud to call me his wife. He has such an amazing ability for flattery. Come to think of it I have never seen this interview. I remember Haymitch wanted me to join Peeta but decided against it and found an excuse for me to do something else instead. Oh, I remember that was the day Cinna took every measurement my body could offer, for my wedding dress. In his interview Peeta went on about how he couldn't believe in a few weeks he would be marrying the girl he has been in love with since he was 5. The smile on his face was radiant, and genuine. He talked about how beautiful I am, and how breathtaking I will be in my wedding dress. When I'm not in his presence he can still have this effect on me, to make me blush. At the end of the interview Caesar wished him the best and patted his back. They shook hands and the interview was over.

After my breakfast was gone I took the tray back to the counter. I walked myself back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, as I was finishing up I heard a knock at the door. I had instant panic fill my senses. The memory of Gale's confession last night flooded back into my thoughts. The forceful affection that he showed me. I hesitantly walked to the door and reached to the door knob. While my heart was throbbing I slowly twisted the door knob.


	5. Mrs Mellark

**Hey guys 3 Ok so I think you are really going to LOVE this chapter. I'm happy to officially say I have the next 4 chapters written, including the wedding (sexy time), and wedding night (even more sexy time)...so if you want to read them very soon it would be nice if you told me in a review...just saying...just throwing that out there. Who knows they might appear on here faster...just saying...**

**XO -Kayla =]**

* * *

I slowly twisted the crystal door knob and opened the door. Relief flooded through me when the door was wide open. Standing at the door was my mother and little sister, Prim. I broke out a huge smile that covered my face. "Happy wedding day Katniss," my sister exclaimed to me. My mother smiled at me, and hugged me around my neck. "You look so beautiful, Katniss," she whispered in my ear. I invited them in and escorted them to the couch. "Are you two hungry or anything? I just ate but I can order something for you if you are hungry." "No we've already eaten Katniss! But thank you. Are you excited about today?" My little sister asks me. "I am very excited," I feel a blush running up to my cheeks, "I can't wait to marry Peeta." I looked down at my freshly painted toenails, and blush harder. I can feel my mother's blue eyes watching me. "I'm so happy Katniss. I love seeing you like this," she said with a smile in her voice. I looked up at my mother, very quiet, and hesitantly. I remember how I used to hate her for what she did when dad died, but now I'm growing to forgive her. Ever since I returned from the hunger games I've tried to rekindle my relationship with her. It's nice to actually see her happy about something. "Thanks mom," I smile but it's all I can manage. There's another knock on the door, tjis time I don't feel as much panic as the first. Gale wouldn't cause a scene in front of my mother or Prim.

I walk back to the door to open it and find Cinna standing behind it. He holds a huge baby pink duffle bag in one hand and in the other a few white gift boxes each wrapped in a different colored ribbon stacked on top of one another. "Hello Mrs. Mellark, "Cinna says with a big smile. I smile widely at my friend, and feel a slight wave of pleasure from being called that name. "Can I help you? Your hands are full!" He offeres me the gift boxes to hold and says, "Take those to your room. Put them behind the bed. I want you to open them later." He winks at me as he walks into the room smiling at my mother, "Hello Mrs. Everdeen." My mother responds with a smile, "Hello Cinna." Cinna was also here to do Prim and my mother's hair and makeup for my wedding as well. He sets his duffle bag beside him on the floor and gets comfortable on the pale pink loveseat. "Well Katniss, your prep team won't be coming today. They've finished their process with you. But you will see them as guests at the wedding."

Cinna excused his self while toting the duffle bag behind him. I can hear him placing things on the bathroom counter, and shifting around the items in his bag. My mother and Prim were discussing their own make over. It was very plain to see how excited my sister was about getting dolled up for the wedding. We didn't have this kind of luxury growing up. I've had it almost constantly since I was 16. It's nothing special to me and it never has been. But my sister is the epitome of a girly girl. I'm glad she's getting to do this. She deserves it. I look up at the clock and note that its 1pm. Ok only seven and a half more hours left until I'm married. It's ok, no pressure. I can feel my heart pounding through my chest. And my palms are becoming slick and cold from sweat. My mother is taken into the bathroom and ordered to change into one of the robes Cinna has prepared. It's the same pale pink as the rest of the room and on the back the words "Mother of the Bride" are embroidered in small crystals. Prim was given a robe too, only difference between hers and my mothers is on the back of hers were the words "Maid of Honor" in the same tiny crystals. I was handed one as well with the words "Mrs. Peeta Mellark" in crystals and it is white, unlike my Mom and Prim's mine is white. I love this robe, and I am definitely going to keep it. I am thankful this robe is the same silky material but a little thicker than my previous one. Me and Prim watch some kind of Capitol cartoon show as the hours ticked by.

At 3 my mother emerged from the bathroom with Cinna. I've never seen my mother in makeup but she was truly beautiful. Her hair was released from it's usual bun and she had a cascade of curls around her shoulders. Her hair is mush shorter than mine, only went to her shoulders. She had a silver headband tucking back a few random strands of curls. Her spot was replaced by Prim who was next in line. Her make over wasn't nearly as long as my mother's. When my sister was escorted out it was 4:15. She had minimal makeup on, but what she did have on brought out her beautiful features. Her hair was in a loose bun with several loose strands of curls falling out. My little sister was so break taking. She's grown up so much in the last two years. Now at 14 she looks my age, but more beautiful than anyone could be at my age.

Cinna called me into the bathroom through my bedroom door. When I was entering the bedroom I heard him whisper to me, "Please shut the door." I did as he asked and met him at the bathroom door. He took my elbow and pulled me over to the small love seat that sat in the corner of the room. He asked me to get the gifts he had brought. I did this and sat back down. "Ok Katniss," he said in a hushed tone, "these are a little something special for you. And I felt like you wouldn't want your mother to see these." When he said those words I started to panic. I could feel my eyes get big, and my heart pounding faster. He continued, "calm down Katniss. I thought this would be something nice to have, I found one I though you might want to wear in particular. So go ahead." My fingers start to fumble with the brightly colored ribbon this ribbon is the same soft pink as the rest of the wedding. I open the box to find tissue paper that is the same color as he ribbon. I push the paper aside to reveal a piece of white lingerie. I placed my fingertips under the delicate straps and pulled it out of the box. It was a very feminine night gown. It was a white lace that probably went down to the top of my thighs. The pieces of lace that covered my chest was sitting on top of silk to cover my breast in a subtle, yet attractive way. Underneath where my breast laid was a tiny baby blue ribbon very similar to the color of Peeta's eyes. Still laying in the box is a matching pair of panties that were white lace boy shorts with a tiny strip of cotton where my most womanly part lies. Holding this up in front of Cinna was not embarrassing like I thought it would be, in fact I was very happy he presented me with this. I haven't even thought of what I will wear on my wedding night. It's like he's in on my plan tomorrow night. I placed my lingerie back into the box and started opening another one. This one had a red ribbon with red tissue paper. I pulled the tiny piece of fabric out of its packaging.

This one was sexier than the last. While my nipples on my breast are still covered this one has pushup in it. My breast will be slightly elevated and the stomach has a slit down the middle. It's still attached to the top of the gown but it would give easier access to my stomach and hips. And the panty that was still lying in the box was a lacy black thong. This one did fluster me a little. I laid the black lace back into it's box. The third box had a baby blue that slowly I undone. Inside was a baby blue nightgown. It was very pretty but wasn't meant for the power of seduction. It was a silk nightgown that probably ended at my mid-thighs. The silk was cool again my flesh. It had thin straps that cling right underneath my breasts. I took note that there wasn't a panty to match this gown. So here I am at the fourth, and final gift box. This one was tied with a yellow ribbon, I slowly pushed aside the paper and felt a smile slowly appear on my face. This was a lingerie set instead of a nightgown. Just a pair, matching bra and panty. And they were Peeta's favorite color. Orange, the same color as our wedding. It was lacy, like most of the other items of lingerie. It had little bows tied around either bra strap and on the hips of the panty. I placed the last of my gift back in it's box and leaned over to hug Cinna. "Thank you for this. All of it, the wedding and everything." I could feel Cinna smile against my hair. "You're welcome Katniss. I couldn't be happier for you right now." I feel tears threatening to fall and I fight them away. "Are you ready for this Katniss Everdeen? I going to transform you into a bride!"

At this time it's 5, and I'm starting to feel a prick of pressure to hurry start to stab at me. He starts with my hair. Before he starts to style it he massages some kind of serum into my hair. And gives me a very calming scalp massage. I can tell he's trying to calm me down a little, he knows me well enough to sense my stress. He starts to glide thought the process like it is absolutely nothing to him. As easy as breathing. Placing huge hot rollers in my hair very precisely, not a single baby hair is out of place. Soon when every hair on my head is rolled he starts my makeup. He told me he wanted to keep it very simple, I am still going to look like me. After the entire makeup process the only thing I can actually recall him doing is applying something called highlighter cream and mascara. Even after he had completed my makeup I wasn't allowed to see my reflection or a clock. I was feeling pushed for time, and anxious. He pulled the now cool rollers, which were never more than just warm, out of my hair. I felt instant bounce in my hair as it feel to my shoulders after each release. My hair has grown to my mid-back over the past two years. So I can see each perfectly formed curl fall into place. I could feel him raking his fingertips through my curled hair careful not to upset the ringlet. He parts my hair to the right and puts a little chuck of hair from the right side and starts to loosely French braid it, at a point behind my left ear it becomes a free falling braid. He secures it with a tiny elastic clear band. He mist lightly with some sticky hairspray. Then he stepped back to look at me. "Alright Katniss look."

I slowly turned on my chair to see my reflection. For a moment I thought it was a television and not a mirror. Cinna has made me into this gorgeous creature. My eyelashes wave a flirty hello every time I blink, and my lips form a natural pink pout. My eyes sparkle, and my skin radiates light. It took me a moment to realize I had my mouth hanging open. "Cinna, I feel so…beautiful," I choked out. "Listen to me Katniss. You are always beautiful. This makeup just helps shallower eyes see it." I asked Cinna the time, he said it was 7:45. Ok. I'm ok. Cinna excused himself from the bathroom and returned with a giant big with a zipper and a shoe box. He laid the items across my bed. He led me out into the living room to showcase his work. My mother went to clamp her hands over her mouth but at the last minute realized she had makeup on and put her hands over her heart instead. Prim, not so much. She closed her hands over her mouth resisting the urge to tear up. "Katniss," my sister started. "You are just so beautiful," my mother finished. I smiled big. "Thank you so much." "I can't wait for Peeta to see you!" Shouted Prim. That sensation of pleasure overtook me again. I knew Peeta would be happy with what he saw.

Oh, I almost forgot!

I ran off to my room and picked up the tiny gift bag with my father's pocket watch in it. I handed it to Cinna and he assured me he would take care of it. He walked over to the hotel phone, and dialed in four numbers and I heard ringing. I walked to stand next to his chair and listen. "Hello?" Oh my god its Peeta! Just as I was about to shout for him Cinna pointed his index finger at me to silence me. He winked at me and continued, "Hey Peeta, it's Cinna." "Oh hey! How are you doing man?" "I'm excellent, so is Katniss. She's very excited, you know?" There is a tiny pause, and he continued, "Really? She said that?" God, he doesn't believe him. Am I really so cold that Peeta can't think of me showing any kind of affection? "Peeta, she is almost shaking with anticipation," he smiles at me, "but I wanted to ask if I could stop by your room for a second? I have something to give you." "Yeah that's fine. Are you coming now? I know we are about to leave." "Yes I'll be there in a minute or two." "Ok see you soon! Oh, and Cinna." "Yeah?" "Will you tell Katniss I love her? If you don't mind?" "I don't mind at all Peeta." He put the phone back down on the receiver.

Cinna looked up at me with a look that just says I told you so. He took the tiny orange gift bag from me and said he'd return in a minute. I stood back in my bedroom alone. I started putting the lingerie I received into the box with care, in fear of my mother seeing them. Or worse… Prim. Shortly after his depart Cinna arrived back into my room.. He ushered me into the living room, where my mother and Prim have sat most of the day. He held up a gift bag that was similar to the one I sent. But it was green and slightly bigger. My favorite color. "Peeta got you a gift too. Funny how that worked out," he chuckled a little. He handed me the bag to open my gift. Inside was something wrapped in tissue paper, a small box at the bottom of the bag, and a neatly folded note. I take out the tissue paper and unwrap the unknown item. Inside there is a small hair clip. It's gold with tiny intricate swirls on the barrette. They favor my engagement ring in an amazing way. But at the end of each peak it had a very tiny delicate crystal.

Cinna took it from my hands and started to place it at the point where the French braid becomes a free fall braid. It gracefully peaks out from my curls while holding my braid in place. "You know this wedding wouldn't be Katniss Everdeen's wedding without a braid," Cinna stated. It made all of us laugh. "Peeta's mother gave this to you to borrow. This is your something borrowed. She also said, well, she said it was an apology." I knew what she was referring to, that day in the rain with the bread. But I don't want to talk about it now, I'll thank her for this kindness later. I looked back down into the bag and pulled out the note. It read, "Katniss, I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you. My grandmother gave me this years ago when I was a little boy. I've always dreamed of giving it to you, always hoped it would be yours someday. It's generations old. Before the dark days. Please wear it for our wedding. She always told me to give it to the woman I love, and I want you to have it. I love you. -Peeta" I pulled out the box and opened it. Inside was a even smaller box. As I opened the lid and gasped. I found a ring that was rose gold, like my engagement ring. On the ring was a single pearl. Tiny, and beautiful. On top of the lid was a note. "Pearls come from nature. They aren't carved and cut to beauty like diamonds. To me, Katniss you are a natural beauty. My pearl." I took the tiny ring out and slipped it onto my right ring finger. Everyone flaunted over it. I couldn't stop looking at it myself. "It's time," Cinna said quietly.

He walked over to a closet across the living room that I haven't even paid much attention too, he opened the door and there hung my mother's and sister's dresses. And his own tuxedo. "Oh and yes they've been here the entire time. So has your wedding dress, you could have looked whenever you wanted!" He winked at me. "I didn't even know they were there!" "Exactly the point," he said with a smile. He help my mother into her dress and shoes and then Prim. I shed my robe and put the panties and garter on that were laid out for me, white lace. I think I saw that one coming. He put me in a bustier and secured it over my hips. Slowly he eased the dress over my head, he and my mother pulled the corset on the back of my dress tightly closed. Cinna had me close my eyes shortly after I put on my undergarments, they were still closed now. My mother held my hand as Cinna adjusted each shoe on my feet. "Does this dress light up with fire too", I asked jokingly with a smile, everyone chuckled. I had clip-on earrings attached to my ears. Pearls, I think. Everyone stood back and got silent. "What? What is it?" "Katniss", my mother whispered out. "Katniss, open your eyes", Cinna commanded. I did as he told me to and looked into the mirror. "Oh my god." Who is that person? Is that me? Really, really me? He walked over and placed my mockingjay pin over my heart. "Now, it's complete."

My dress was form fitting, every womanly curve I had was shown by the dress. The neckline was low but not inappropriately so, a sweetheart neckline. Past the bottom of my thighs the dress was flowy, and free. The entire dress was lace. The flowy material was delicate, but whimsical. My shoes were not extremely high, but had an appropriate heel. I could function in them and that's important in front of all Panem. You could see my toes peeking out at the top of the shoes. It had tiny crystals outlining the straps of the shoes. Cinna walked behind me and tucked a veil under some curls at the bottom half of my head. "What do you think?" "I feel…beautiful." "You ARE beautiful." Tap, tap, tap. A knock at the door had Cinna pushing me into the bedroom to hide me. He opened the door when I was hidden to see that there was a body guard accompanied by Effie and Haymitch. "Oh, where is our bride?" Effie's voice higher than usual, if it was even possible. "Katniss come out," Cinna called to me. I walked out slowly to see both Effie's and Haymitch's eyes widen. "You're so beautiful!" Effie squealed. "Nice going, sweetheart," Haymitch said to me with a thumbs up. Cinna ran to the bathroom and returned with a little bottle of perfume. He lightly misted the beautifully fragranced liquid under my jaw and on my wrists. "She's ready," he said. "Well let's go sweetheart! Can't leave him waiting much longer." Here we go. I'm going to be Peeta's wife in ten minutes.

I've never been so ready in my life.


	6. Mr Mellark

**Hello there again =] Hope you guys are enjoying my story. Thanks for all of the favorites/reviews/follows! Please continue telling me what you think to help with my writing! Please, please, please enjoy this. My romantic mushy gushy mind is going crazy right now!**

**-Kayla**

* * *

8:25 pm. 5 minutes to go. Oh my god. Haymitch and I have rushed down to where the ceremony is. Everyone followed suit as well. Except Cinna, he stayed behind to pack my things, and change himself. But everyone is here now. Effie bid me ado with tears in her eyes and went to take her seat. I can see everything from my window near the exit. The body guard was useful at keeping me unseen to the public. I see the cameras, Peeta's family, Gale's family but no Gale, President Snow, and no Peeta. Cinna kisses my cheek and disappeared to his seat. Alright, 1 minute. Just 1. Oh my god.

The director listens to her earpiece. She leaves the room but stands right outside the shut door. "Ok we are live. Peeta is walking out," she whispers into a tiny microphone attached to the same wire as her earpiece. I look out onto the sunset lit area, and see him walking. His hair is gelled back into his usual formal style, and he wears a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, and a black vest and tie. The cufflinks on his sleeves are golden, and I could see a very tiny intricate design of my mockingjay pin on them. His blue eyes radiated and he wore a giant triumphant smile. He walked down the white cloth aisle covering the soft green grass. There was a sudden flash in my room; I look over to see a male photographer. "Sorry Miss Everdeen! I didn't mean to frighten you! That was just a beautiful moment I had to capture it".

I looked over to Haymitch to see if it was ok for him to see me. Haymitch subtly nodded his approval. I looked back to the photographer and smiled. "I can't wait to see it." He smiled happily. Outside my room I could hear the director whisper, "Ok cue music. Now sending the best man and the flower girl." I look back out my window to see Gale holding little Posy with his left hand holding a basket in his right hand leaning down for her to throw the light orange flower pedals onto the aisle. She enjoys this too, throwing the tiny pedals out of the basket. I look up into the crowd and see the guests with a look of awe at how adorable she is. I catch a glimpse of Gale's face, his eyes are slightly swollen but it's not obvious or even recognizable unless you know him very personally. But he has a smile plastered on his face to make people think he's happy for his best friend, the bride, not miserable because she's marry another man.

My sister has walked up to stand next to me as if she can sense my stress. She takes my right hand into her left and holds it there trying to soothe me. My mother walks over too. She wraps her arms carefully around my neck. "You are beautiful, Katniss. And I'm so happy for you." Her voice was shaking with tears, but she didn't let them fall, "And your dad would be too. " The director sticks her head into my waiting room. "Ok Mrs. Everdeen it's time." My mother says, "I love you", and walks to the door. The director whispered, "Mother of the bride is walking out." The doors open and I see my mom walking out onto the aisle clinching her bouquet. "I love you Katniss," Prim says hugging me. "I love you too." The director opens the door and waved to Prim. "It's time Katniss," Prim says to me. She walks out of my room and the door is closed behind her. Now it's me and Haymitch alone in my room, waiting. "Sending the maid of honor," the director whispers. I look back out the window and see my sister gracefully walking down the aisle. The guest can't keep their eyes off her. I see mouths of some of them whispering, "Beautiful".

"Are you ready sweetheart?" I look back to Haymitch who is offering me his arm to hold. "Definitely, just…," I'm losing my breath. Suddenly feeling intense stage fright I take a firm hold on his arm, "Please…don't let me fall." "Couldn't if I tried Sweetheart." "Ok Katniss. Your up," said the director. "Alright cue the wedding march", she listened for a second in her earpiece. "Calm down sweetheart." I realize I'm shaking extremely hard. Haymitch puts his right hand over my right arm, as if to calm me. "Just look at Peeta." I swallow hard and not. "Ok the bride is walking. Open the doors." In unison the two young boys open the door to reveal me to all of Panem, including Peeta.

Haymitch slowly escorts me down the aisle. When I step into complete sunlight everyone stands for me. Their eyes get wide at the site of me. Flashes from the photographers surround me. I slowly scan the crowd looking at all the faces. And then I see his. Peeta's eyes were wide, and he had a love drunk smile spread across his face. He looked me up and down very much enjoying what he seen. I stayed entranced with his blue eyes, and every step we took slowly brought me closer to him. At the point there isn't another person around for miles. It's just me and him.

The fear and nerves were gone; they were replaced by giddiness and love. A smile broke across my face. Just as triumphant as Peeta's. We now stood right in front of the altar and Peeta. Haymitch took my left hand and removed my engagement ring as Peeta stepped down from the altar. He handed it to Peeta who swiftly dropped it into his pocket. Then Haymitch handed my hand itself to Peeta, who had yet to tear his eyes away from me. Haymitch kissed my cheek and took his seat next to my mother. Peeta held my hand tight as if to keep me standing, while I still held my bouquet in my right hand.

"Today we have gathered to bear witness to the sacred union of marriage between Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." Peeta was slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, join both of your hands?" I reached back and handed Prim my bouquet and joined my right hand with Peeta's. "Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her? As long as you both shall live?" Peeta lightly squeezed my hands and proudly replied, "I do." "Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" My breath has been taken from me, I know my answer but I have to restrain myself from shouting it. I breathe deeply then look up to Peeta. I can't keep my smile off my face, "I do." Peeta releases the deep breath he had been holding since my vows were said and smiles widely. "The rings". I turned to Cinna who walked over with Peeta's wedding band, as Peeta looks to his father who hands him my band. We break our grip on one hand to take our rings. I wouldn't dare let go of both of his hands, not now.

Once we had our rings the officiant looked at Peeta and told him to repeat after with him, while placing the ring on my finger. "With this ring I thee wed." He slid the tiny thin rose gold band down my finger. We alternate hands and I take hold of his left hand. I place the tiny band at the tip of his finger, and repeat what he has just said. "With this ring I thee wed." I slowly slid the rose gold band down his thick finger. We both look to the officiant who announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark. Peeta you may now kiss your bride." Peeta looked down to me and slowly cupped his right hand around my face and his left around my waist. Then out of no where dipped me, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. It's times like this that I'm so glad he's strong. The kiss he was giving me would have knocked me off my feet. They felt like jelly, even now. I placed my hands on either side of face. I vaguely heard applause but I was so wrapped into this passionate kiss that I didn't even care. To us we were in our own world. Peeta pulled away abruptly, making me pout about the too-short kiss. He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "I love you, MRS. Mellark." And kissed me once more, before sitting me back up. The crowd loved Peeta's enthusiasm. I did too. We face the crowd who was still applauding for us. My mother had subtle tears running down her face, and so did Gale's mother. Prim handed me my bouquet before Peeta and I walked back down the aisle.

Once we were at the end the director stuck us into a room to be alone while they transferred the party to the reception area. Once the door was closed we hugged each other tight. "Oh, Peeta. I can't believe that we're married." I pulled him down to kiss me. It was much tamer than the first kiss we shared as husband and wife. Slowly I crept my fingers up to his tie and loosened it a little, keeping his where he was by tugging on it. I pulled away first. This is it, I can't wait until tonight. He's been waiting to hear these words for years, he deserves it. And I deserve to say it, out loud. Making it official to ears.

I pull his tie down and stand slightly on my toes to reach his ear. I whispered into his ear with my heart pounding, "This is the happiest day of my life Peeta," breathe Katniss. "Peeta, I-I love you." He stepped back as if he's lost his balance, and I heard his breath catch. His eyes gaped open, and I could see he was trembling. As he spoke he tried to keep his voice steady, "You-You love me? Katniss? You love me." I gave him a smile and pulled him back to me by his tie. "I do. I love you so much, Peeta." I pulled him in for a kiss and started to run my fingers across his shoulders. I pulled away and got very closer to his ear, and quietly whispered, "I have for a while now. But I wanted to tell you today." "Oh my god Katniss." He pulls my lips back to his and I feel a tear roll down his cheek. I pull away once more and wipe the tear away. "Peeta, I love you so much."

He attacked my lips with his and started to slowly back me up against the door. He reached over and locked it with his left hand. The sound of the lock clicking made me smile against his lips. He pushes against me harder but not to hurt me but to hold me in place. I was in this same position with Gale last night, and hated it. But with my husband this is amazing. I can feel him. What makes him a man against my stomach. He runs his hands down my arms and pulls my hands off his head and pushes them above my own head. Just enough pressure to keep them there. The pleasure he brought me with each swipe of his tongue was overwhelmingly wonderful. I moan against his lips. He pulled away with swollen lips and a smile. "Wow that sounded incredible. I'm so glad I can do this with my wife." He gave me one last kiss and pulled away. We spent the next few seconds straightening ourselves and he unlocked the door.

Within a minute of doing this there is a light tap on the door. Cinna comes in with a tiny makeup bag for touch ups. He sees my lips are slightly swollen, and my lipstick is a little smeared and smirks. "It's nice to see the new Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark," he says with a teasing smile. He touches up my already minimal makeup. And pulls the veil from my hair, and restores it to a natural state. My mother comes in with Prim, both have tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Peeta's family came to visit too. I thanked his mother for the barrette and promised to have it back right after the wedding. Everyone is hugged in my new family as well as old. Effie and Haymitch joined shortly after everyone else had arrived. Both congratulating me and telling me how beautiful I look, and hugging us both. Effie had tears in her eyes, Haymitch didn't but you could hear emotion in his voice. "Are you ready for the reception? I'm so excited!" Effie shouted repeatedly.

Every one of our family, and friends left us to join the reception, except the director. But she was there to tell us our cues. "Oh here's your engagement ring. I definitely want people to know you're mine," he says with a smile as he hands me my ring. "You know," he says planting kisses all over me. "That name," kissing my hand where my wedding band is. "Mrs. Mellark," kissing my shoulder. "It has," kissing my neck, making me shiver. "A phenomenal ring to it," kissing my cheek. He looked me straight in the eyes, "Or better yet, Mrs. Katniss Mellark." Finally he was kissing my lips. He pulls away with a possessive smirk, "I could really get used to that." I smile at him, my husband. "Ok you two it's time to go!" I think the director was a little annoyed with our displays of affection, but truthfully I really didn't care. She escorted us out of our waiting area and down a hall. I can hear the party music playing as we walk closer. My palms are sweaty but Peeta holding my hand keeps it steady. She stops us at the door that obscures our vision of the party. "Ok on my cue," she whispered to us. We hear Caesar Flickerman announce, "Ladies and gentlemen the new Mr., and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" The doors are opened and we walk into a bright beaming white light. Hand in hand.


	7. Always

Over the next 40 minutes or so we had to mingle with the Capitol residence, shake hands, receive unwanted hugs, and air kisses. Cinna finally pulled us away and toted us to our toasting area. He has already gathered all of our family and friends from District 12. No one from the Capitol was allowed. Cinna even stayed right outside the tent. Our bread was under a silver dish cover. And the bread was filled with raisins and nuts. The same bread Peeta gave me in the rain, and the same kind I ate this morning for breakfast. As me and Peeta kneeled before each other I caught sight of Gale. There were no cameras here so he didn't try terribly hard to hide his feelings of disgust. He knew after this, the toasting, it would be official. The actual wedding is just something for the Capitol's pleasure. In District 12 we don't consider it a marriage until the toasting. I'm wishing so hard in my mind that he doesn't try to cause a scene. Now that the curtain over our own private ceremony has been closed and secured shut we begin. I am quite surprised how easily I can kneel in my wedding dress. Peeta takes the bread from the silver tray and breaks it into 2 pieces, and hands me the one of the pieces. We take turns toasting our bread in the tiny fireplace Cinna had set up for us. Cautious of the bread still being hot we wrapped our left arm around the others. "Katniss I promise to love you and protect you for the rest of my life, no matter what we may face. You are now my bride," Peeta takes a bite of his bread. "Peeta I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life, no matter what we may face. You are now my groom," I say as I take a bite of my bread. After I chewed and swallowed we shared a kiss, sweet and short. Like it was just meant to be more private. Our small collection of District 12 family applauded, as we signed the court papers. Except Gale, who just stared with a look of hate. When I see him like this I forget he is Peeta's best man. We don't have those in District 12 weddings but Cinna asked Peeta to pick one out. I remember he picked Gale for me, not because I asked but because he wanted my best friend involved in the wedding. We stood and hugged everyone once more. Cinna entered the toasting area again to fetch us.

"It's time for your first dance as man and wife!" I felt sudden anxiety at the idea of people watching me dance. The idea of all eyes on me almost cripples me. Caesar announces for people to clear the floor and bows in front of me, "May I have this dance?" He offered me his hand; I covered my mouth and giggled before taking it. He pulled me close to his chest as if he was determined to make this moment as private as possible. He took my right hand into his and put his right arm around my waist, and I rested my left arm on his. I let him lead me, because I know without him I would crumble. I rested my head on his chest as he began to twirl us. He leaned really close into my ear and whispered, "Katniss I love you." I smiled against his chest, "I love you too, Peeta." He shivered and let out a tiny sigh, "Mrs. Mellark you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." A small wave of sadness rolls through me, "Yes I do, Peeta," I pulled back to look into his eyes, "And I'm so sorry for making you wait." He leaned his forehead against mine and looked hard into my eyes. "But I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you how much I do love you everyday," I barely whisper to him. His eyes shimmered a little with unfilled tears. He smiled at me, and then leaned down to kiss me. Behind me I can hear the crowd moan out, "Awwww." He pulls away and brings my hand up to his lips. Peeta time the end of the music perfectly. Just as the song ends he dips me just like he did at the altar. Then he stands me back up and bows in front of me and kisses my hand once again. He is definitely a Capitol pleaser. Cinna may have coached him a little but who cares?

Suddenly Caesar invited all of the single men to the dance floor for the catching of the garter. I started blushing uncontrollably, realizing what was about to happen. Peeta wasn't blushing; the idea of him sticking his head up my skirt didn't faze him at all. A chair is brought out for me to sit in and I take a seat. Peeta rubs my knee through the dress as if to calm me down. I know he knows what I'm going through right now. Sheer panic of being so intimate in public. Peeta carefully lifted the delicate fabric and stuck his head under it keeping his hands above the dress, resting on either side of my outer thighs. He shifted his way up my legs under the dress. He finally reached the garter but before clinching it with his teeth he slowly and carefully kissed at my inner thigh. The pleasure from it made me jump, and fight to keep any emotion off my face. Which I was indeed covering with my hands. He pulled down the garter with his teeth, pulled it off over my shoe and stood with it still in his mouth triumphantly. The group of available men stood rather close to us. Peeta turned his back to them and threw it over his head. In the group of men you see hands fly up into the air. It's funny to see even our District 12 guests are participating, except Haymitch. Who is sitting at a table off to the left of the group. Drink in hand, very bluntly rolling his eyes at the spectacle. A tan hand fisted the garter in mid-air. The hand was scarred and calloused. I recognized that hand. The owner emerged from the crowd holding his prize. Caesar noticed that the cousin of the bride has caught it. The Capitol ladies giggle at this; they are all so smitten with him.

Women of the Capitol have been all over him since we arrived. The crowd applauded Gale loudly. "Ok Mrs. Mellark it's your turn!" Caesar announced loudly. He gestured to the stage where the band is located. Peeta leaves my side for a second to retrieve my bouquet from Cinna. When he returns to my side he hands it to me and takes my hand to lead me to the stage. He helps me walk up the side stairs carefully. I take my place on the stage and turn my back to Caesar. "Alright single ladies please make yourselves into a group for the catching of the bride's bouquet!"

Far more women piled up to catch my bouquet rather than my garter. I turn my back to the large group of women and throw it over my shoulder. I heard squeals, screaming, and giggles. I turn to see that I over directed my throw by a lot. It landed way back in the crowd directly in my mother's lap. I was a little a little embarrassed by my aim, but it made me smile to se my mother's face. I thought about the reason for this tradition. "The next to marry." My mother deserved happiness and love. "Alright! It looks like Mrs. Everdeen caught the bouquet! Let's give her some applause!" She blushed a deep cherry red. I walked over to the stairs and Peeta helped me back down. We kissed once more before Haymitch approached us. He held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance, sweetheart?" Peeta laughed loudly and passed my hand to Haymitch. We walked out to the floor and I learned quickly he wasn't nearly as smooth of a dancer as Peeta. We had very awkward positioning; only going back and forth. Right when the dance ended he said to me, "You know, sweetheart, happy looks good on you." Peeta was back by my side in an instant. After a few more minutes of dancing with my husband it was announced it was time for the cutting of the cake. We walked over to the table that held our cake. Peeta had decorated it beautifully. It was a simple design, with the orange outlining a little over the whole cake and the top sat a monogram with the letters; K **M P. **

**Slowly we cut the one piece together and pulled it on to a plate. He breaks off my piece and slowly puts it in my mouth, and I break off his piece and do the same. But just as I'm pulling my finger out of his mouth he clamps down on it with his lips, and starts subtly sucking on it. My heart sank and my stomach churned. I had to remember to hide any sexual emotions I was feeling. Ok Mr. Mellark, two can play at this game. We shared a smile and kiss after the cake was swallowed. Peeta filled the two flasks with champagne and handed me one. We intertwined our arms, and sipped the champagne. I didn't particularly care for alcohol but one drink would be ok. We received cheers and applause from our guests. Peeta invited me to take a break with him at our lover's table. **

**He pulled out my chair for me then pushed it back in when I sat. He took the seat next to me. I could see so many questions running around behind his eyes that he couldn't ask out loud. He knew as well as I did that this place was bugged, and it wasn't the appropriate place to ask. I had an idea suddenly overwhelm me and make me blush. The action itself would answer some of Peeta's questions and some of his doubt. The table we were seated at had a tablecloth that settled at our feet. I started to wiggle around trying to loosen them and make them fall. I wiggled my panties to my mid-thigh, and then I subtly reached up my dress and pulled them off. My thoughts were correct, they were soaked. I laid them in my lap underneath the tablecloth. I reached for Peeta's right hand with my left to hold his hand under the table. I took my right hand and slid the warm, slick panties into his hand. His eyes instantly grew wider, and his muscles stiffened slightly. A blush started to creep up from his neck to his forehead, and he turned his head to look at me. He reached over with his left hand, clad with his new band, and cupped my face and gave me a crippling kiss. His kiss was hungry, feeling as if it would never be satisfied. I pulled away first and leaned into his ear. I whispered, "May the odds be ever in your favor…tonight." I could feel him smiling against my cheek, I smiled in return. "Well then. I'm just going to have to keep these," he says back to me. He moves back so he can see my face. He carefully studies my expression as he shoves the moistened panties into his pocket. I tried not to break my confident façade, but I could feel myself losing it inch by inch. **

**Before I could burn with embarrassment Peeta asked if I would like to dance again. I agreed as he took my hand and lead me on the dance floor. We stayed in our own little world for the next little while. Alternating between kissing, and holding each other close. Both of us floating on our own could 9. I could hear his heart beating against my ear on his chest. His breathing was constant, and relaxing. We could have stayed like this for hours, in fact we have. I was so lost in my own world with him I didn't know how much time passed. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if maybe I could still a dance with the bride?" I knew the voice before I looked up. I pulled back to look at Peeta who was smiling radiantly at him. Of course Peeta didn't know about last what Gale did last night. He thought I was happy about seeing Gale did last night. He thought I was happy about seeing Gale so that made him happy in return. Peeta did respect Gale, but when I tell him I might have to get them to keep their distance for a while. "Of course! I'd be happy to share my bride!" I loved Peeta for being such a good man, but if only he knew how literal Gale was taking that he would have a change of heart. He handed me over to Gale, but not before giving me a loving kiss that marked his territory. **

**Gale and I started awkwardly dancing back and forth, the same way me and Haymitch did. I think in this situation it's slightly worse though. "I'm sorry about yesterday Catnip. I had been drinking, and I just got emotional. Which was wrong of me to do to you the night before your wedding." "Gale I'm not mad at you. You're my best friend. I should have told you when I knew for sure. No one knew though, not even me." "I am happy for you Catnip." He had a sad tone in his words. "Gale, thank you." I hugged my best friend. I hope my marriage doesn7't spoil anything with my friend. I love my husband; I love Gale too, though. Not the same loves of course, not even close in comparison. "Oh, but hey! Congratulations!" My statement caught him off guard, and he pulled back to look at me curiously. "You caught my garter. Capitol tradition says you'll be the next male to get married," I offered a weak smile. He tried too as well and it didn't work out. "So I'll see you back in District 12. Right Catnip?" I nodded, "Yes in just a few days. I don't know when exactly my honeymoon will be over, they haven't really told me anything about it, but as soon as its over I'll be back." "Ok, Catnip. See you then." He kissed my forehead and walked away. **

**Peeta was by my side within seconds. "Are you ok?" He looked at me worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine," I give him a smile. Cinna makes his way to me and Peeta. "Ok guys it's time." Cinna and Portia steal us away from the party to prepare for our departure. We are tugged into separate rooms and changed. Cinna pulled the barrette out of my hair, and replaces it with a more subtle pin instead. I am changed into a white dress that slightly flared at the bottom. It went down to my knees, and the top of the dress covered my entire chest. It was also sleeveless, with a tiny baby blue belt around my waist. I was changed into baby blue flats as well. Cinna touched up my makeup slightly, and then hugged me before we left the room. In the hall Peeta was already waiting for me. His hair was free from his formal style. The curls were now covering his forehead. He had been changed into black khakis and a baby blue shirt that accented his eyes amazingly. His shirt was unbuttoned 1 or 2 buttons too. **

**He offered me his hand the moment I leave the room. I take a tight grasp on it. Suddenly I realized Peeta still had my panties…and that Cinna saw me without them. Which the nudity didn't bother me but the fact that I'm sure he's wondering where they went is. I looked at him, and could feel the smirk rolling of his face. We didn't exchange a word to each other the entire time he was straightening me up. I was so dazed out by Peeta I didn't even pay it much attention. They led up back down to the door we first made our exit from. The director was waiting for us there, I guess to give us our cue. Cinna and Portia said a farewell to us, and went to stand with the guests. Outside you can hear Caesar announce our departure. A few more minutes pass, and he continues, "Here they come. The star-crossed lovers of District 12, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" The doors open for us once again, there's a line formed in front of a black limousine. We swiftly make our way down the line, where our friends and family wait for us. We walk down the formed aisle as rice is thrown above our heads. I need to ask Cinna about this later. At the end we hug all of our family and friends. My mother and Prim hold me and cry tears of joy. Peeta hugs his less affectionate family. We climb into the limousine together and wave goodbye as we pull away. I notice our luggage in the cab. We sit seated beside each, and he stretches and places his arm around me. I snuggle up to him and lay my head in the crook of his shoulder. He turns his head and kisses my forehead. "Do you love me?" I close my eyes and smile, "Always."**


	8. I'm Ready

**Thank you to everyone who shows my story love! But my reviews are slacking a little bit. I want to know if you guys still like the story so let me know. I just want to make you guys smile! So enjoy! XOXO**

**-Kayla C.**

* * *

I'm awakened in what seems like seconds later. But I'm careful not to let Peeta know that I'm awake. I can hear him humming and stroking my loose hair with the arm that I'm laying against.

I catch his reflection in the window separating us from the driver. He's staring out the window; while stroking my right hand which I laid in his lap.

The car comes to a slow stop and Peeta looks around all the windows to see what's going on. He leans down to my hand. He softly lays a kiss at the top of it and whispers, "Mrs. Mellark, it's time to wake up. We're here honey."

I shifted my head up so he could see my face. I lightly rubbed under my eyes to rid myself of any mascara smudges. He smiled and kissed my forehead again. "How long have we been driving," I asked as I stretched.

Peeta pulled out my father's pocket watch to check the time. I looked up to my new husband in admiration, using his gift in such a proud way mad me happy. "Only for about 35 minutes. Not too long but I thought I should let you rest a little. I know that today has been grueling on you."

I snuggled up closer to him. "Actually it's been the best day of my life." His breath caught and he pulled me even tighter, "Mine too." He smiles, before the limousine door is abruptly opened, revealing the site of our honeymoon.

It's a tiny cabin, in what I'm assuming are the outskirts of the Capitol. No prying neighbors or Capitol paparazzi, we are completely alone out here.

I silently decided tomorrow I will make a personal phone call to Cinna to thank him for what he did. And what he has done for me, this whole wedding. He's giving us privacy. If only for a few days we will be completely alone.

Peeta and I stand there in a daze examining our new home for the next couple of days. And I think instantaneously we both are stricken with a huge case of nerves. We both tense our muscles simultaneously.

This is the location of our first night of passion. Where we will make our marriage official.

The driver walks back from unlocking the house door and gently places our luggage inside. He hands Peeta the key to the home and says goodbye.

We slowly approach the front door holding hand. Steps before the door he drops my interlocked hand and swoops me up into his arms. He turned the knob slightly with his hands then pushes open with his bad knee. I blush and curl into his neck as he carries me through the threshold of the door.

Once inside he places me on my feet, and kisses my hand. He picks up our luggage and carries it through the house looking for the bedroom. The cabin is medium-sized, not too large or small, just perfect for us. It's two stories, with a staircase over looking the kitchen. I let him lead us through the house and up the stairs.

I offered to help with the luggage but Peeta refused to let me lift a finger.

At the top of the stairs there was a tiny hallway with 2 doors. The first door we opened we found a bathroom. Not even close the size of the extravagant one in my bridal suite but still pretty big in comparison to what we have at District 12.

We walked down to the next door, and turned the knob. The bedroom itself was huge, you could look over and see the door opened to reveal another bathroom which was very similar size to the one in the suite. The bed was king-sized and plush. The thick comforter was the color of blue, the same shade of blue as Peeta's eyes. The room was filled with unlit candles, and it had a dresser large enough for two and a walk in closet as well.

We walked into the room gazing at its beauty. We stood there slowly examining the room.

Both of us met our eyes to the bed at the same time. Suddenly there was an intense air around us. We stood there for a little bit just staring at it.

It startled me when Peeta cleared his throat, as he sat down the luggage.

"I, uh, I should go … take a shower. Haymitch split a little liquor on me and I'm dying to get rid of the smell."

"Yeah, ok, me too."

He picked the suitcases back up and placed them on the top of the dresser. The first one he clicked open contained men's clothing, identifying it as Peeta's. He grabbed out his toothbrush, bar of soap, and boxers.

He kissed my lips and whispered, "I'll be right back." I smiled at him sweetly, "Promise?" "Promise," he said winking at me.

He started to close the door when I remembered, "Oh Peeta!" He looked back at me, "Yes?" I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Would you, please, unzip my dress? I-I won't be able to reach."

The air surrounding him became serious. He slowly approached me as I turned my back to him. His fingertips softly dragged across the side of my neck as he pulled the hair to one side. The soft tips of his fingers were replaced by soft kisses trailing down my neck to the top of my shoulders.

This simple display of affection caused my skin to break out into goose bumps, and my breath was taken from my lungs. He gingerly pinched the zipper and started to tug it down my back slowly. The fingertip of his thumb dragged down my bare back.

When the zipper met at the small of my back he placed both his hands on my shoulders. Ever so slowly he slid the dress off my shoulders. Not enough for me to show anything, just enough for them to be bare to him. He placed a kiss on each of my shoulders, and dropped his hands.

"Thank you." I turned to look at him holding my hands to my chest to keep up my dress. He has already picked up his bathroom items and is standing at the door.

"You're welcome Katniss."

As soon as the door was closed behind him I sprang into action. I opened up the smaller of the suitcases to find my tolietries. I placed that suitcase into the bathroom connecting to our room. I came back into the bedroom and tore my suitcase open.

The first thing I find when I open it is my new lingerie looking up at me. This makes me so glad Peeta opened the one that he did. I take the white lingerie and the white robe that I have been wearing most of the day out of the box.

I place all of the suitcases on the floor beside the dresser to tuck them out of the way. Quickly I find a small black lighter with my wedding date and our names tattooed on the side of it in pink. I light every candle in the room and flick off the lights.

I quickly brush my teeth and jump into the shower. I scrub my skin clean of the Capitol reception. When I get out I quickly apply lotion, and loosen the one braid I held in my hair all of today. I swiftly raked my fingers through it while examining my face. Even without my makeup I hold my Capitol radiance on my skin.

I slide my white gown on, and cover with the white "Mrs. Mellark" robe and tighten it close.

Not taking note of it before, I realize my heart is pounding and adrenaline is running through my veins. My hands are slightly shaking too.

Really, Katniss, you're nervous?

There was a soft knock at the door. "Katniss? Are you ok, sweetheart?"

My husband's voice isn't actually worried, just nervous. Wait come to think of it I've never found out if he was a virgin or not. It's never really been brought up into a conversation. I mean how awkward is that?

"Y-Yes, um, I'm ok. I'll be … right out."

I can't hear or see him but I sense him move away from the door.

A few deep breaths and I think I'm ready.

I slowly turn the knob and peek my eyes around the door. I can see him sitting at the end of the bed fondling with the pearl ring he gave me. He didn't notice the door cracked open at first but he quickly noted it.

He looked up at me and smiled. A shy smile, with excitement behind it.

I must look like a small child that's in trouble the way I'm peeking around the door. Modesty consumes me when I notice he's only in his boxer briefs.

I slowly push the door open with the tips of my fingers to reveal myself to him. When the door is opened enough I stand perched on the door frame, tightly grasping it.

I visibly see him lose his controlled demeanor for just a split second. He tensed his relaxed back, his eyes widened, and his breath caught. The instant he let go, he regained his relaxed moon right back.

I knew I was blushing at this point.

"Come here," he said with a smile.

I lifted myself off the frame and slowly walked to him. He stood with open arms. I knew he was trying to relax me, show me that there wasn't any pressure.

He took me into his arms and stroked my hair, I was shaking with nerves and excitement. He bent down and wrapped his left arm around my knees cautiously knocking me off my feet. He swooped me up into his arms like he did earlier when he carried me into the threshold.

I always forget how strong he is even with his prosthetic leg.

He sat back down on the end of the bed and sat me in his lap. The hand that was holding up my back has moved back into my hair, and the hand under my knees has rested respectfully on the top of my thighs.

"You're shaking," he said with understanding.

"I'm nervous," I said with a smile. "But you are too," I added, "You aren't shaking like me, but your heart is racing. It's beating so fast. It's like you're back in the arena."

He kissed my forehead, "It feels like it a little bit. But that moment when I was announced as the victor, that moment could never compare to how I feel about this moment now. To knowing how you feel about me."

I felt my heart flip in my chest. "Peeta, have you … ever done … **this … **before?"

He looked at me, as if he had been taken back by my question. He, then, burst into a strong laughter, and pulled me close to him. I could feel the ripple through his body.

"Of course not Katniss!" Another spell of laughter consumed him. "Sweetie, you were even my first kiss. So trust me, you are the first and only girl I'm ever going to make love too."

I feel a release of some of the nerves in my body. His tone turned more serious and he looked me in the eyes, "Have you ever?"

I smiled and kissed his lips. "No you were my first kiss," I put my hands on both sides of his face. "You are also my first love, and … in a matter of minutes you will be the first and only man I will make love to."

He pulled my face to his and kissed me hungrily. He wrapped his right arm tightly around my waist and pulled me painfully close to him.

We kissed like this for what seemed like hours, and I knew I was ready. I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

I whispered, "I'm ready."

* * *

**Next chapter is it! So if you still want it let me know! **


	9. Our First

**This is my first time ever writing a love scene. So please, tell me how I did and if you liked it! Please enjoy! **

**-Kayla C.**

* * *

We both knew it was time, we were both ready for what was about to happen.

Without another word Peeta picked me up off his lap, and gently settled me back down on my toes. His lips haven't left mine since I told him I was ready.

He broke away to look me up and down. When he got back up to my face his vision was unclear, and distracted. I turned around to notice he was reading the back of my robe in the mirror's reflection.

He broke into a huge smile, and chuckled.

"I thought you would like that," I say with a smile.

"I do, but right now I would enjoy it more if it was on the ground," he said with a devilish smile and hoarseness in his voice.

"Well … what are you waiting for then?" I wink back at him.

He undid the tiny, delicate knot I had tied to keep my robe closed. I stood there letting him take control; I know he would never hurt me.

After he untied it he slowly moved it down and off my shoulders, exposing my white night gown to himself.

I love the feelings I got in the pit of my stomach as his eyes took in the sight of me.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he tugged at the bottom of the lace.

Blushing I replied, "It was a wedding gift. I thought it would be appropriate for tonight."

Without warning he picked me up and had me wrap my legs around his waist. He kissed me strongly and wrapped his fingers in my hair. He swiftly moved around the bed on his prosthetic leg. Gently, he laid me down on my back never breaking our kiss.

He climbed on top of me as I slowly spread my legs to make room for him. I could feel him grinding his hardness against my heavily moistened delicate area. That in return made me moisten and throb more. Like it was begging to be touched by him more.

He was propped up on his right arm, and let his left hand explore my body. Slowly, like to make sure he didn't cross any boundary, he moves down my side.

He starts at my shoulder, and moves it down to the curve of my breast. He doesn't grab it upfront just slowly grazes by. He moved his hand down to the peek of my hip, slowly dipped his hand in the curve of it as if to accentuate my mature body. Finally he made his was to my thigh cupping underneath it and tugging me up against him again.

I lost my fingers in his blonde curls, and massaged his shoulder with my other hand. He moved down to my neck and showered it with loving wet kisses.

The pleasure from this made me arch my back against him and I moaned softly.

He softly pushed the bottom of my nightgown up to my navel, and held my hips in place. The hand that was pushing up my nightgown moved to the strap on my right shoulder. With the tip of his thumb he slowly pulled the string down planting soft kisses to the now bare area.

Balancing himself on his left arm he repeated this same action to my left one. My shoulders are now free of any distraction.

Kissing slowly down my chest he makes his way in between my breasts. My sensitive tips were still covered by the thin lace fabric, but he kissed and sucked between my breasts.

While he balanced on his knees he slowly had me rise off my back and sit straight up. He pulled each strap off my arm completely and then finally pulled the nightgown completely off over my head, exposing me.

My instant modesty over takes me and I went to cover. I pull my arms up, and blush down to my toes. Peeta nozzles my hair and whispers, "It's ok. I'll slow down sweetheart."

His words made me lose my tension. I know he loves me and he would never judge me or how I looked.

Slowly I uncovered myself, revealing my naked frame to Peeta. He leaned down and kissed me, softly laying me back against the pillow. Showering my torso with his kisses he moves back down to my now free breast.

When he took the tip of it into his mouth I arched my back and moaned from the pleasure. Slowly, over and over again, he dragged his tongue over my nipple sending electric shocks up my spine.

Every touch seemed to increase the ache between my legs. When he switched to the other breast I was near panting for him to touch me more. I was ready for more, to go faster. It felt like I had a delicious hunger that I had a needed to satisfy with his body.

I reached down and cupped his hardness, and began to stroke up and down. I could hear his breath catching with each delicious stroke, he was lengthening and growing thicker in my hand as well.

I could feel him move his hips into my palm as I stroked him. His left hand reached between up and he rubbed tight circles over my bundle of nerves. I could feel myself purring to him with each circle made, while I bucked my hips towards his hand.

He moved down my torso and covered every inch with kisses. I don't know what he's going to do but what he's doing now feels so wonderfully good.

Placing his hands on either side of my panties, he slowly pulles them down my legs. Once he slides them off both feet clamp my thighs shut.

It's a involuntary response of course. I've always been such a guarded person, and here I am giving everything to the man I love. Completely letting down my walls, and showing him my true weaker self.

He held my right ankle in his hand and kissed down it. This action both relaxed me slightly, and turned me on even more. Painting slow kisses down my calves, knees, the tops of my thighs and then finally my inner thighs was doing so much to me. I could feel myself coming undone at the seams. Making me feel so many emotions streaming around inside me but mostly desire.

I was arched up on my elbows watching him love me, until he lightly pushed at my chest indicating he wanted me to lay back.

"I just want you to relax and let me take care of you," he said through heavy lashes.

I laid back when suddenly he had his tongue circling around my clit.

It felt amazing, the most pleasure I have every felt in my life. I have never touched myself this way before so every sensation was so unexplored and wonderful.

After a little while he slowly slid his finger into me completely make me gasp. Slowly he churned it inside me, and started pulling it in and out. He moaned against me, "God Katniss. You are so wet for me."

His hot breath against me sent shivers up my spine. At this poin the's going crazy with his tongue, and finger.

Wildly licking me until I started to feel a tugging sensation that worked it's way from my toes up to the tip of my head. I was going wild under his control. I could feel myself bucking wildly, and grabbing on everything in my path. At all times my left hand stayed firmly locked in his curls, my right strayed to the sheets below, his shoulder, the headboard, my own mouth in attempt to control my animalistic sounds.

Suddenly I could feel my walls clenching onto his finger and tongue, and a feeling of euphoria fell through my body. I squeezed my eyes tight, and I could see multicolor stars flying into my vision.

I lost all sense of self. This amazing feeling was so perfect, even when it was over I felt weightless, and completely relaxed.

After my breathing was controlled again I slowly sat back up to look at Peeta who had a triumphant smile plastered across his face.

I knoew I was a sight; my eyes were wide, my face had a blush that seemed to be permanently tattooed on, and my hair was a wild mess.

"Wow. What was that?" I asked Peeta bewildered.

He sat up on his knees and straightened his back.

"That was an orgasm. And you have no idea how long I've been waiting to give you one." He voice was extremely husky, making me clench my inner walls again. I could have moaned just thinking of his voice.

"And if you are going to keep screaming my name the way you did I plan on giving you many more of those in the future." He said this with a smirk.

Which made me blush, and realize that I did scream is name when it was happening.

I reached out and put my hands around his neck, and pulled him to me. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him.

I could taste myself on him, which didn't both me. It excited me.

He repositioned himself back on top of me, in between my legs. We layed back on the pillows and he pulled the blankets on top of us.

Peeta pulled away from our kiss to look down at me. I smile back up at him, then whispered, "I love you."

The serious expression on his face let me know he wanted me to know he means it.

"I love you." Slowly he pushed himself inside me. Inch my inch. Electric bolts of pain traveled through my spine making me quietly whimper. I could feel how tight I was with him inside me.

I tried to hide the pain on my face but Peeta caught it before I did.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" He whispered to me.

"Yes, just go slow for a bit, ok?" I gave him a small smile.

He kissed my forehead and started to slowly move in and out of me. He was shaking to control himself, and my pain was starting to slowly subside.

"Go a little faster."

He did as I said. I can't say this is pleasurable but the pain is quickly going away. I could hear him enjoying himself, slightly picking up him speed.

My pain has completely faded and a delicious feeling of happiness takes its place.

Then a slight pleasure builds up inside me.

"Oh, Peeta." That alone made his pace increase even more.

"Katniss, I'm about to…" I feel him pull out of me, instantly I miss him being there.

Suddenly I felt a hot liquid on my thigh, I look down to see a small white puddle.

When Peeta catches his breath he reaches forward and kisses me hard.

He steps off the bed and walked into our adjoining bathroom. He comes back out with a small hand towel and wipes himself off me. Most of the candles have burnt out but the few remaining ones still lit are blown out. And I can't help but enjoy watching him walk around in front of me completely naked.

As he discarded the soiled hand towel in the floor he started to crawl back into bed with me. He pulled me tightly into his arms, and held me closely as he lovingly kissed my hair repeatedly.

"I love you Mrs. Mellark." I smiled against his chest, "I love you too Mr. Mellark."


	10. The Beginning

**Hello! So I do have to say I was a little bummed that I got some fairly negative reviews for the last chapter. But it's ok, I asked for it! So tell me if this chapter is any better! Because, in fact, it CAN only get better! Thank you for all of your love and support!**

* * *

I could never explain the happiness I'm feeling right now.

Satisfied warmth caresses me. A delicious soreness consumes my muscles. I feel like I'm in udder bliss. I slowly flutter my eyes open to see that my new husband is missing.

I'm suddenly struck with a mild irritation and a slight longing for him.

I roll onto his side of our bed and pull his pillow to my nose. It smells wonderfully like him, it brings a smile to my face.

But I smell something else in the room as well. Cinnamon.

I pull the sheets back off my naked body and find a small spot of blood. My first response was to panic, but quickly my mother's voice echoed in my head. A few weeks before the wedding she told me it was normal to bleed a little after your first time having sex.

I also recall trying my very best to escape the extremely awkward conversation. I know now that she was just trying to educate me, just in case. And a small part of me regrets not listening to the information given.

I stood off the bed and stretched. My thigh muscles and lower stomach muscles are a little sore, but I feel fabulous every other way. I walk to the adjoining bathroom and freshen myself up a little. After spraying some water on my face, gargling mouthwash, and running a brush through my hair I feel instantly refreshed.

I place the robe around my shoulders and went to search for my missing husband.

I slowly crept down the steps and watched for Peeta. He sat at the kitchen table sketching in his sketch pad. I watched him intently. Right now he's in his own world, lost in his bliss.

I get a closer look at the picture and see that it's me. The image is the moment I walked down the aisle. It's in his perspective though, exactly what he saw. But there is a light radiating from behind me, illuminating me.

It takes me a second to place that it's the sunset bouncing off the window's reflections. He has place an expression of love on my face. He captured exactly what I was feeling. As the pencil glides across the paper a smile forms on his face. He looks so happy and peaceful.

_Ding Ding!_

The tiny bell made both of us jump. He stood and walked over to the oven, using an oven mitt he pulled out a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls.

Well that explains the wonderful smell.

He gently sat them on top of the stove to cool. I started to walk down the steps as he headed back to the table, when he saw me his eyes lightened to a clear blue and his smile almost blinded me.

"Good morning beautiful!" He said as he met me at the bottom of the stairs. He slid his arms around my waist on the third step up and spun me around the kitchen while he was still holding me.

When he stopped he continued to hold me against his chest, dangling me above the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept my arms around his neck. He kept one arm around my waist and the other got lost in my hair while toying with it.

"Good morning my handsome husband."

We smiled as we pressed our lips together. Again and again, tiny sweet pecks.

But what started off playful quickly grew to become a small fire between us. Warmth and hunger spread through my body, including my most sensitive area. We both have a strong grip of each other's hair, holding one another securely in place.

Peeta walks us over to the refrigerator and pushes me strongly against it.

Peeta's hand abandoned my hair and took a firm hold on my thigh. Then he moved his hand slowly under my robe and grazed by my wet folds.

The contact made me jump, and squirm in his arms. The jolt made him smile against my mouth.

Slowly he slipped one finger inside me and started moving it in and out. Last night's new love-making has made me slightly sore, but not enough to disguise the pleasure I'm feeling.

He slowly added another finger, and then stroked me down to my core. He started to stroke on the top of my inner walls. Every stroke took my breath and made me feel like I was going to combust. I feel like I'm losing all control of self.

Subconsciously I grab at Peeta, over and over again. Doing my best to pull him closer, moaning his name, and desperately trying to satisfy my need for him.

He keeps stroking me over and over again, faster with each one.

"Peeta! Oh my god…ah…Peeta!"

I feel like I might burst when suddenly my walls clamp down around his fingers. I lose all track of time and thoughts. The pulling blissful feeling spreads through me again. Tugging from my toes to the tips of the hair on my head.

When I felt my delicious release end I just laid my head on Peeta's shoulder, whom was still holding me up like it was nothing. It's a good thing too, because my limbs are like jello.

When I regain some control I leaned completely up against the fridge to look at Peeta. He had a winning smile on his face, and wet liquid running down his stomach. Is it sweat?

"Oh…Peeta. That was…wow," I say still trying to catch my breath. I pointed to the slick substance on his stomach, "What is that?"

"Oh this?" He said pointing to it. "It came out of you when you came. Last time when you had an orgasm this didn't come out. I don't know what it is honestly. Maybe it was the way I was touching you this time?"

I turned cherry red. I'm realizing now how uneducated I am about sex.

Peeta is suppressing a smile, and quite possibly a laugh as well. "Well whatever it is, I like when you did it!"

This in turn made me blush even more. He lost his control and gave out a strong laugh. He planted a quick peck on my cheek, and said, "Well my beautiful wife I made you breakfast."

He gently sat me down in my chair, and pushed it in. He walked over to the stove where he got a hand towel to wipe himself off.

He picked a couple of cinnamon rolls off the pan and placed them on 2 different plates. He walked over and placed them on the table, one in front of me and one on his side. Walking over to the fridge I saw his shoulders. There were 2 tiny scratches of either shoulder. In a moment of shame I realized it was because of me. I made the marks.

"Peeta? Did I do that to your shoulders?" He tugged at the skin on his shoulders to get a better look.

"Oh yeah, just a few minutes ago." I looked at him in shame, tears threatening to pool my eyes. "Hey now, Katniss. It doesn't hurt! Actually I thought it was pretty hot, it shows me that you were enjoying yourself. That I was bringing you that pleasure."

His words brought a smile back to my face. Because they are true he did bring me that pleasure.

He returns to the table with 2 already poured chilled glasses of milk. When he handed me mine he placed a kiss on my temple.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked as he picked apart his still hot roll.

"Actually very good! I didn't have any nightmares. That hasn't happened since….um…before the arena, I think." It's sad when a person couldn't even tell you the last night she didn't have a night mare.

"I didn't have any either actually. Now that I think about it."

We continued to eat in quiet. This wasn't bad, until I started to think of last night's intimacy. This resulted in me blushing scarlet down to my chest. I prayed Peeta wouldn't notice my rosy flush. When I looked up to peek at him I seen in the same state I was in. Looking down as conspicuously as he could, blushing the same red hue as me.

It made me laugh hard. Peeta looked at me with a confused expression. When I finally calmed down enough, I spoke, "I just think it's so funny how embarrassed we are! We are married, and in love, but we are still so modest about our love-making!" I started laughing again and holding my sides.

He joined in with me. It's the first time in a while we've both had a good laugh together. Kind of a great way to start our marriage.

When our laughter finally died off he looked at me and asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

I had to suppress a giggle as my mind thought of dirty things.


	11. Blue Eyes

**Okay, okay...I am so so sorry for taking this long to update. This was a particulary long chapter to type and it took me forever to get typed up. And I'm sick at the moment. I promise to try and update at least once a week. I hope this chapter is better. As always please let me know what you think. Love you guys!**

* * *

The rest of the morning we spent hiking in the mountains around our cabin.

Shortly after breakfast Peeta and I start going through the remainder of the cabin to see what was there. We found a room in the very back that was filled with thing for entertainment purposes.

A projector that creates a giant holographic television, a small card table for us to play different assorted games, and sure enough we found a bow and arrow and a giant paint palette, and multiple canvases for Peeta.

While we have been hiking around the woods all day we stop occasionally for Peeta to sketch something while I hunt. I can feel myself completely relaxing, letting go of any pent up stress. Peeta visibly relaxes as well.

Occasionally I catch Peeta staring at me. Or better yet admiring me, I only know that because of the bulge in his pant. At some point in the hike I hear him gasp. I stop dead in my tracks and turn with my bow already loaded looking for my target.

Instead I see Peeta with a terrified look on his face, and all the blood has drained from his face.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"L-Last night…Katniss…we didn't use….ANYTHING! What if-what if you get pregnant?!"

Oh yeah about that. I instantly relax, dropping my bow.

"It's ok Peeta!" I had to suppress a smile, "Cinna and I had discussed birth control a few weeks ago." I cleared my throat, feeling the evidence of embarrassment across my face. "There's a tiny piece of plastic in my arm that takes care of that." I left my arm and poke the plastic so he can see the object protrude from my arm. "We are ok, but I probably should have told you that yesterday. I'm sorry sweetheart."

He released the breath he was holding, and some color returned to his face.

"Oh, ok, well I'm glad we cleared that up," he said now blushing.

We returned from our hike around 2 pm, and decided to order our lunch. We were still sweaty and gross from the hike but the feeling of hunger won out over that particularly fast. Just like in the Capitol you press a button on a menu and food magically appears in front of you.

After lunch we both decided we desperately wanted a shower. We came to the solution that he would use the shower in our bedroom and I would occupy the empty second bathroom in the hall.

I left the bedroom door slightly open behind me and proceeded to the spare bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom I shut the door and undressed. I unbraided my hair as I wait for the water to warm. It took me up until I got into the shower and saturated my body to realize I didn't have any of my toiletries.

I turned off the shower head, and wrapped a fluffy towel around myself.

When back in our bedroom I realized I left my suitcase in the bathroom Peeta occupies.

I can hear the water running so I can probably sneak in undetected. Slowly I sneak past the cracked door and make the mistake to look up in to the shower.

Peeta stands with his back to me. Both hands in his hair massaging in shampoo.

I can count on my hand the number of times I've seen Peeta topless, and bottomless. When I was younger I was too shy to appreciate it, last night I was too nervous to notice. But standing in front of him now I can.

Then it occurs to me that we are married, and I am, in fact, allowed to shower with him. The idea made me hot. My heart started pounding as I dropped the towel.

I crossed the large bathroom to the curtain.

The shower curtain was clear, so I could see every detail of him clearer as I moved closer.

I swallowed my nerves as I pulled it back and stepped in. Peeta felt the cold air and jerked around.

Without saying a word I pulled him face down to mine. He immediately returned the passion I gave him. I had to pull away when the kiss began to feel too good.

I looked straight into his eyes and ordered, "Kneel."

He did as I said and I started to massage the shampoo through his hair again.

He leaned his head forward and rested it on my stomach.

"Lean back," I ordered. Listening to my command he leans his head under the running spray of the shower. I run my hands through his thick hair to rid it of the foamy substance.

I look for Peeta's conditioner and gather some into my hand. As I run the conditioner through his hair I start to massage his scalp. His hands grasp loosely on the back of my calves, and his shoulders slump.

I continue this for a few minutes, and can visibly see him relax.

This time without saying a word I gently push his head back with my hands. He leans back into the spray again and I rub the creamy substance out of his hair.

When I pull him back from the stream he looks up at me with his blue eyes. The color is so intense it makes me gasp, and he obediently waits for further instruction.

I pull him up by his shoulders until he's towering over me again. I place kisses all over his chest just as he did to me last night. I hook my hand around his neck and pull him down to me.

Gently I sucked and kissed on his neck. When he groans against my ear it encourages me even more. I let my hand slip down his torso to his hardness.

Feeling him stiff in my palm excites me. I feel my walls clench tightly shut at the first contact. He's kissing my lips again and holding me in place as I stroke him up and down. He groaned against my mouth each time I reached his tip.

Then I remembered what he did for me before we made love for the first time. He kissed and loved me at my most sensitive part.

I looked up into his blue eyes. They are heavy set and in a slight daze, clearly unfocused.

Seeing how I was making him feel; the pleasure and hunger I was bringing him only made me want to give him more. It made me want to love him the same way he did me.

I could see the wheels in his head turning as I kissed my way down his torso. My hands clenching tightly on both sides of his hips, I turn him slightly to the side.

The edge of the long bathroom serves as my chair as I become eye level with his erection. I looked up to find Peeta's eyes still clearly unfocused but wide.

I wrap my hand around the base of him and squeeze lightly. This made him close his eyes and grasp firmly onto the outer corner of the shower. I started to move my hand up and down his shaft rhymically.

He opened his eyes and stared down at me while his breath caught. When I put his tip in my mouth his eyes slammed shut and a moan escaped his lips. He started to involuntarily buck his hips as I work my mouth down him.

Gradually as I move up and down his length I speed up. The effect of this is imminent on his face. He cups my hair into a ponytail to hold it out of my face.

My movements have become almost frantic, and I hear Peeta almost purring my name. Seeing him aroused was making me feel the same.

Occasionally when he would moan my name my inner walls would clench.

His breathing is irregular, and his grip is tighter in my hair. I knew he was close.

"Katniss….ah, I'm going to…." he tries to pull his hips back but I keep a firm hold on him, and shove him to the back of my throat. I feel him release.

It tastes slightly of salt, but it's no unpleasant. Intrigued I swallow, and hear him gasp in response.

I look up to see his eyes almost literally popping out of his head. He takes my hands and pulls me up to hold me against his chest.

I smile against him as I feel his breathing return to normal. He kisses my hair repeatedly, and keeps me tight in his arms.

"I love you," he whispers sweetly in my ear, I kiss his chest and look up into his eyes. "I love you more."

His beautiful smile spreads across his face, "I doubt that Katniss," he said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" He says with a suggestive smile and a wink.

Sudden embarrassment of what I've just done washes over me. I feel the red creeping up my face and I cover my mouth with my hand.

Peeta smeared a boyish smile across his face, "God, you are so cute! I love you so much!"

He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss. We stand there for a bit, arms wrapped around each other, Peeta slowly stroking my hair.

He whispers quietly in my ear, "Are you sore today?" I know, immediately, what his question is about. I'm not even embarrassed by it. I lean up and pop a kiss on his cheek, "Just a little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

I lean seductively into his ear, "I'm getting wet just thinking about last night. I love you."

I say this as I take his ear lobe into my mouth and tug it with my teeth gently. I feel him shudder under my hands on his shoulders.

Instinctively he wraps his arms around my waist, holding me against him. He raises one arm and slowly pulled my hair to one side exposing my neck.

He leans down and begins a trail of lingering wet kisses and light suck in his wake.

"Ahhh." As I close my eyes from the pleasure I feel him smile against my neck. He knows at this moment I am his puppet, to do with as he pleases.

My thoughts are barely coherent, and my legs are weak. He releases me abruptly leaving me chilled and wanting. He takes the shampoo bottle and squeezes some into his hand.

After forming lather into his palms he grasps my head and begins to massage my scalp. I lean my head forward and lay it on his chest. Him washing my hair feels so unbearably good. I could go to sleep right now, standing up.

He holds me tightly with one arm snug around my waist and the other pushing my shoulders indicating me to lean back into the shower's mist. The hand that pushed me back moves up to my scalp and begins to smooth away the soapy substance.

My eyes stay closed, and I'm surprised how heavy my eyelids feel. He leans me back up and I'm met with a kiss. Not opening my eyes I give a sleepy smile. Not releasing his arm around my waist he reaches down to retrieve the conditioner.

He removes his arm around me then and empties some conditioner into his palm. After distributing it equally in both hands he begins to massage my scalp.

I almost purr when his fingers connect to my scalp once again. Feeling like my legs are going to buckle underneath me, I lean my head against his chest once again.

It's all too quickly when he stops, I move my lips into a pout. Not opening my eyes I hear him chuckle.

Again he wraps one arm tightly around my waist, and his free hand pushes me lightly back into the stream. He starts to run his fingers through my hair. The warm water fills my ears so my hearing is temporarily deafened. There is no sight or sound, only sensation.

Without warning Peeta takes my nipple into his mouth.

"Peeta!" I shout out his name in shock and pleasure.

With each lap of his tongue my breath catches. And with every suck I raise on my tiptoes to accommodate him. I ball his blonde hair into both of my fists. It seem like there is an unbreakable string connecting from my nipples to my groin.

Every touch tugs on it, making me whimper for Peeta.

He teases me with his tongue and fingers making me want more. A hunger for satisfaction runs through me, and it needs to be fulfilled.

His left hand leaves my breast and travels slowly down my body. Gently stroking me with just the tips of his fingers. Finally after what seems like an eternity he meets my wet folds causing me to whimper and jump at the sensation, "God. Katniss. You're so wet," he almost growls at me. He shoves two fingers into me, without warning, causing me to tug tighter on his hair.

"Peeta!"

Frantically he starts moving them in and out of me, leaving my legs feeling like they will give out from under me. I can't take this exquisite torture anymore, I want him inside me. NOW.

I take him into my hand, already hard for me. I start stroking him and up down quickly, the action surprises him. Causing him to moan into my mouth.

"Ah Katniss," he whispers. I pull his face away from mine with my hand still in his hair.

I lean into his ear and whisper, "Peeta, I need you. Now. Please."

His breath catches and I know I don't have to ask him twice. Within seconds I'm pushed against the wall with my legs around his waist while he holds me up with his hands. He pushes his hips harder against me and removes his hands from under my thighs.

Peeta captures my face into both of his hands and kisses me sweet and passionately. I smile against his lips and hold his cheek in my hand.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips. He pulls back, looking straight into my eyes. The gesture making it clear that he wants my full attention, "I love you too."

I look down to his chest and give a shy smile, but I can see the same shy smile on his face too. His hands leave my face and are place on my thigh and the other grasping his erection.

I close my eyes in anticipation as he finds my entrance. Gently he circles the outside of me, the action is sexy, frustrating, and relaxing all in one. Without warning he slams into me, "Ah!"

I grasp his shoulders tightly. He stays still inside me and looks into my eyes, "Are you ok baby?"

Almost frustrated from his hesitation I start pulling him in deeper to me with my legs. "I want you. Right. Now."

He looks up at me through his lashes as he starts moving in and out of me. "Is this what you want?" He asks me huskily. I moan as I look into his eyes. He stops moving abruptly and leans into my ear.

"Tell me Katniss," he whispers into my ear.

"Yes. Oh please Peeta," I beg. I feel him smile against my cheek, and smack a quick kiss under my ear. It makes me shiver. "Okay baby."

He begins to move again, very rapidly. Our faces are so closes, our breathing in tune to the other. Short, quick desperate breaths. Our eyes never leaving the others, and our faces never touching. Peeta moves one of his hands between us and starts to stroke my tiny bud of nerves.

"Oh my god! Peeta!" He smiles a sexy, panty-dropping smile that makes me come undone. The pleasure is building inside me, making my hunger almost unbearable. Peeta is moving sporadically now. The sensation he is making is so intense.

Our eyes staying locked only add to the intensity. I can't take anymore, my pleasure peaks and I feel the delicious tugging sensation again.

"Peeta!"

My eyes shut tightly and I watch starts dance in my vision. The clenching around him inside me only adds to the delicious and wonderful pleasure.

Then it's gone.

And the hunger is satisfied. Peeta is still pumping into me. Slowly I open my eyes to see his closed and his mouth in a firm, tight line.

Two can play at this game.

I lean forward and whisper into his ear, "Come on baby, come for me," I suck on his earlobe, and pull back to slightly blow on it. "I love you, Mr. Mellark."

With that his eyes open quickly and he stills. "God, Katniss," he hisses as he rides out his orgasm. The sensation of him releasing inside me is amazing. If not before, I'm all his now. Every inch of me.

When it's over he collapses his head on my shoulder. We stand there as I run my fingers through his curls, humming to him. He still holds me up. He turned his face to me, still resting his head on my shoulder.

"I love to hear you sing. Your voice is so beautiful."

I smile and kiss his shoulder. "Everything about you is beautiful, Peeta." I squirm in his arms so he will let me stand.

Securely on my feet, I take his hand in both of mine. He remains quiet, and watches me intently. I bring his hand up to my lips and place a kiss in his palm, "Your hands are beautiful and gentle, and make beautiful things."

I move my lips to his bicep, "Your arms are beautiful and strong. They make me feel protected and safe when you hold me."

I kiss his chest over his heart, "Your heart is beautiful. And so patient. After all these years and all this pain you can still find something to love about me. This love I don't deserve from you is the most precious thing anyone has ever given me. And you've never taken it away or gave up. In your heart you've always known that you never wanted to cause anyone pain. It's so gentle and caring."

I look up to his face and his eyes are closed. I pull his head down to me. I kiss his temple, "Your mind is beautiful. You're pure and smart; even the games couldn't taint that."

I kiss the top of his head and giggle. "This beautiful blonde hair. And these curls. It's a reflection of your soul. Happy, and pure."

I hold his face in both of my hands and kiss his lips. "Your mouth is completely beautiful in many ways. Your lips are soft and I love when they kiss me. Your teeth are perfect and white. You dazzle me every time you smile," I smile at the thought.

"And you are very…skilled with it, as with other things." I say suggestively.

His eyes still closed, he offers a heart stopping smile.

"And let's not forget these beautiful blue eyes." As I say that he opens them and a tiny tear rolls down his cheek. I stroke it away with my thumb.

"You have no idea how much I love your eyes. When you look at me my breath is almost taken away. Everything for the past 2 months. And I could almost swear they get clearer whenever I say 'I love you'."

Sure enough, as if on cue, they appear clearer and my breath catches. If I had anymore to say it's long gone now, my mind has been cleared. He offers up a shy smile as he leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"By the way," he whispers, "I love you too."

With that I almost melt.


	12. Tease

**Okay, this chapter is short, but the next one should be pretty large. So as always please let me know what you think. My feedback from the last chapter was a tad bit disappointing. So I have decided if things don't start looking up I'm going to end the story. Thank you to everyone who does review and Follow!**

With love and admiration.

-K.

* * *

After crawling out of our shower we dry ourselves off. We sit on the edge of the tub in our towels and I lay my head against his shoulder.

"So, I think this is what honeymoons are about," I saying breaking the silence. "Eat, sleep, and make love."

Without warning Peeta is laughing hysterically and holding his sides.

"What's so funny?" I ask blushing.

"Because at this moment is seems true! And I mean come on, Kittykat, you said it so seriously!" He leans over and gives me a quick peck on the top of my head.

"Kittykat?" I rise off his shoulder to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I think it's cute, and no one else calls you that. So…I'm going to start," he says teasingly.

I look at him with annoyance, but hardly feel that way, and stick my tongue out at him. He grins at me, and then mimics my action, sticking his own tongue out. My husband is so cute, and he makes me giggle.

So I'll be "The Girl on Fire" to Panem, Katniss to my family, Catnip to Gale, and now Kittykat to my husband? It works for me.

Peeta smiles at me warmly, "You are so cute. How did I ever get so lucky?"

I stop laughing abruptly and look at him, confused. I stand and climb into Peeta's lap, taking him off guard. The soles of my feet touching the inside at the bottom of the tub. I take his face into both my hands.

"Do you ever think maybe I was the one to get lucky? You've saved my life more than once. You've lost a leg for me Peeta, and you think you're the lucky one? And not to mention you've got the best buns in town." I say with a wink.

Peeta's face turns pink when he catches the pun. His expression makes me laugh and soon after he joins in.

* * *

After the shower Peeta managed to find the linen closet, and we replaced the sheets on the bed.

As I placed the pillow down on the now made-up bed Peeta walks over behind me and presses his hips into me. Causing me to squirm against him as he pulls my hair to one side. He pushes my hands into the duvet with his own.

"I can't wait to christen these sheets with you too," he breathed into my neck. The heat on my sensitive neck makes me close my eyes and become lost.

He chuckles against my ear, his breath tickling me. The sensual sensation makes me melt into nothing.

In the shower Peeta satisfied my sexual hunger, almost leaving me weak at my knees. But it was back now, and with a vengeance. Maybe it's the 18-something years of celibacy that is causing it, though I suspect it's my body's desire for Peeta. It knows what he can do, and what he can make me feel.

After years of playing a game, this game, of truth or dare with Panem everything has built up. Fake kisses that spark my body and teasing touches that leaves me wanting. It's funny for me to think back to the days I didn't want Peeta in anyway but a friend. But now, now I want him to satisfy my need, to touch every inch of me.

Craving for friction, I push back into him and wiggle. His breath catches, and his right hand travels to my hip pressing his fingertips lightly into it.

"Hmm. Katniss." Vaguely I can feel him hard against me, until he purposely flexed his hips against me. Taking my hand into his, and he kisses my knuckles. "Tonight."

What? Tonight? No, no I want this now. He pulls away leaving me hot and bothered. I turn my head towards him. Immediately I start pouting and feel the need to protest.

Taking my bottom lip between his thumb and index finger tugging softly he says, "Don't pout Katniss. You'll be mine tonight." He smiles and winks at me. "Tease," I hiss at him.

* * *

Peeta wanders into extra activity room to finalize one of his sketches onto a canvas, and I settle to call Cinna.

"I'm so glad you kids are enjoying yourselves!" Cinna says to me in a genuinely happy tone. Though I can feel his restraint to tease me.

"Yes, Cinna so much! Thank you again for everything." I say emphasizing the word everything. "Oh, and um…thank you for urm…taking to me about birth control." I recall Peeta's reaction earlier and have to refrain from the laughter I feel tickling my throat.

"And again, Katniss, you are most welcome."

"What is the press like in the Capitol? You know, about the wedding." I aimlessly start twirling my hair, which has been free since our shower, around my fingers.

"Constant and repetitive. But the footage is beautiful, and well put together. They captured both of you in a very romantic light. They never interviewed you the day of the wedding, but they did Peeta. Right before he walked down the aisle."

Well that's news to me. I don't mind though, it must be some "can't see the bride" tradition. Peeta's interview probably set the tone perfectly.

"Oh and you have an interview with Caesar Flickerman the day after you return from your honeymoon."

Oh? I grow tense and stay silent. Terrified of the impending interview. Oh my god. What questions will be asked? Surely not about our honeymoon. Then everyone will know what we've been doing. I know it's obvious what we've been doing but still!

"Don't worry Katniss! There will be questions about the honeymoon but nothing to… private."

I still don't relax, I can feel fear in my veins.

"The interview will mostly be about the wedding itself. They will show the footage for the millonth time, and probably some photographs. Ask you mundane questions like 'Do you feel different being married?' or 'Are you excited about being newly weds?'"

That's it? Ok, I can relax. I release my breath, surprised I was holding it.

"Ok. I think I will be fine. I'm more concerned with fighting a blush if they as a seemingly innocent, provactive question."

He chuckles, "Don't worry about that either Katniss. I can cover any redness up with some makeup. But you two should probably avoid any hickies."

Heat immediately rises to my cheeks. Clearly no on is here to see but it presents itself anyway.

"Will do." I love Cinna dearly, but it takes some trying to cover my pang of annoyance.

"Okay, so remember you have 4 days total of your honeymoon. I'll call and let you know what time the car will be picking you up. Let's see…Oh! And your mother and sister left the Capitol today around 12 so you won't be able to reach them until tomorrow around 4 I think."

Well that's good to know. I was going to call my mom right after Cinna but I guess I'll wait until tomorrow.

"Alright Cinna thank you! I'll talk to you soon?"

"Count on it Katniss. Goodbye."

"Bye, Cinna."

As I sat the phone down Peeta enters the room.

"Who was that?" He asks as he takes a seat beside me.

"Just Cinna," I say as Peeta takes my legs into his lap. "We are all the buzz on Capitol television."

"When are we not?" He says with a smile as he shakes his head. "I've never understood what's so amazing about us."

"The star-crossed lovers from District 12? Plenty to them. It's like a real life soap opera for them."

"I guess that's a way to look at it."


	13. Intense

**Thank you for the love. I hope my chapters are getting better to everyone. Show me some love and let me know! Thank you!**

* * *

We sat there in silence for a few minutes while Peeta lightly tickled the bottom of my feet. It was easy not to talk with Peeta, both of us content with each others company.

"Peeta?"

"Mmhm?"

"I know you were a virgin, but how did you learn how to do those things?" He looked up at me in surprise, but not embarrassment.

"It was actually a few ways. My two brothers talked a lot about it, though I'm pretty sure they haven't even gotten as far as me." Peeta's proud grin made me giggle. "Also I've been dreaming about it since I hit puberty, so that probably prepared me too." His big grin and bold statement had me blushing.

"But, shortly after I proposed to you I started to read up on it. I honestly didn't think we'd, you know, on our wedding night but just in case I wanted to know how to please you." My heart broke.

"When I told you, after the wedding, why did you believe me so easily?" He examined my face curiously. We both had the idea the house had been bugged so our conversations had to be cut short.

"Oh! Well, um, I know you aren't the type who says things like that without cause. You wouldn't have said it while we were alone if you didn't mean it. I mean it was a shock at first, but my brain put things together pretty quickly."

"Oh."

A sneaky smile spread across his face.

"So, when did you get that done?" He asked, running his finger down the front of my pants. The contact made me squirm and suppress a moan

"When my prep team was preparing me for the wedding, the day before they asked me while I was getting my legs waxed. And well, I was thinking I needed all the help I could get when it came to seducing you."

It startled me when he burst out with a loud laughter.

"You thought you'd have trouble seducing me? Trust me you did that years ago without meaning to."

His smile was playful and sensual. I pulled my legs out of his lap, and straddled him, returning the same smile.

"Is that why I kept catching you staring at my behind?" I ask planting a kiss on the corner of his slack mouth.

"Um," he tries to pull words together as I grind into his growing hardness through his pants. My erotic action is affecting me as well but I'm trying to ignore the delicious pressure. I want to be in control. I grind into him again and have to hold in a moan.

"Katniss, you are insatiable."

"Just with you. I can't seem to get enough of you Mr. Mellark. You are the only thing I want this much."

My hands remained in his hair, massaging his scalp when his hand moved to unbutton my jeans. He pushed a hand past the waistline of my pants, past the hem of my panties. Teasing the tiny spot of hair, I willed him to lower his hand just a little more.

"This," he said while lightly tugging at my patch of hair, "is very nice."

His hand moved down to my tiny bud of nerves. He flicked over it with his middle finger, making me bite my lip. Quickly he dipped a finger into my core, pulling back slick and moist.

"Katniss," he said breathless, "I haven't even touched you yet and look how you are."

I pulled his head to one side by his hair to grant me access to his neck. I ran my tongue over his pulse point, "You make me like this."

I began to lightly suck on his neck and suddenly remembered Cinna's sage advice.

"Oh, and Cinna told me to make sure we didn't give each other hickies. We have an interview with Caesar when we get back." He chuckled and I could feel him vibrate beneath my tongue. He moved both hands to my face, cupping my cheeks, and moved it to in front of his own.

"Well I guess we just need to stick with this," he said as he pulled my lips to his. It was a gentle, loving kiss. Not heated like they were earlier. I could feel the atmosphere around us change instantly. From static electricity and hot to protective and adoring.

Our earlier sex was heated and wild, but this is going to be like our first time making love. Deliberate, and needed. It almost overwhelmed me, the need to show him I love him.

He pulled back from our kiss to look into my eyes; his were clouded ice with lust. "I love you."

I ran my fingernails over his scalp, through his hair, massaging as I went. "I love you, too."

His fingers began to brush each button on my white shirt. In no particular rush he undid each one was ease. Finally he brushed it off my shoulders, leaving me bare, and topless. After our shower I decided to remain braless for comfort purposes, and now I'm very glad I did. I pulled his plain white t-shirt over his head, to match him to me. I stood up off of Peeta's lap and wiggled my unbuttoned pants down my thighs, taking my panties with them.

As I stood over him he began removing his pants as well, kicking them off at the ankle. I straddled him again, feeling him grace my entrance in a crimpling way. This position was new to me, and as I eased myself onto him I became slightly overwhelm at the depth he received.

I grasped firmly onto his shoulders steadying myself as I continued to slowly ease myself onto him. He watched me with love, and almost wonderstruck with his big blue eyes. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, savoring how good he felt inside me.

As I began to slowly move up and down I opened my eyes to catch his boring into mine. The intensity of the eye contact made my walls clench tightly around him. The pace was slow and deliberate, both very aware of the pleasure that was received and both wanted to savor this magical moment. As I took him in and out of me the pleasure started to slowly build inside me. Every time I engulfed him completely a tiny moan would escape my lips.

My breathing started to become rapid and short, "Ah, Peeta…it's so deep this way." His hands stayed firmly pressed again my hips, helping move me up and down his shaft. Our eyes stayed locked as we gazed at one another, only broke occasionally when Peeta would glance down to the spot where we were joined. When he would I would pulse around him.

With each dip of my hips the pleasure built, making it harder to keep my eyes open.

When I finally realized I couldn't keep them open any longer I slammed them shut. The feeling intensified at loss of sight, the sensation of pleasure continued to build. I was conflicted with my thoughts, part of me wanted to quicken our thrusts to mind-blowing speeds, another part was still desperate to keep a slow pace so this moment would linger on a little bit longer.

But that ambition went flying out the door when Peeta started to circle my clitoris. The sensation made me jolt in delight, springing my eyelids open instantly. I found Peeta, heavy lidded, watching my face intently. His lips were parted and swollen with arousal.

As I leaned down I gently snaked my tongue into his mouth, he met me eagerly. As he stroked me continuously with his thumb my pace quickened. Frantically I seeked the delicious release for both of us. The heated kiss muffled our moans. One of Peeta's groans in particular sent me over the edge.

The mixture of him being inside and him touching my bundle of nerves made my orgasm intense. Pulling his hair and calling out his name did him in. He kept plunging my hips down on him as I felt him release inside of me. Through the blood pounding in my ears I heard him whimper my name. When he was completely emptied inside me he pulled me tightly against his chest.

As our heart beats regulated we held each other close, breathing each other in. He turned his head to the shoulder I laid on and kissed my temple. And my mind drifted.


	14. Nervous (Preview)

Seriously, guys, I know there's no excuse for my absence. Just life got in the way, and I needed to find myself again. So, I wanted to give you a little preview of this chapter. The entire chapter is written, but not typed. Do not worry my Jedi force, I shall give you the rest later today! Please don't be angry at me. And thank you everyone who sent me such sweet messages, and comments asking me to write again...seriously y'all were my driving force to keep writing!

-xoxo Kayla C.

* * *

"Sweetheart, please calm down. Come here and sit next to me."

Peeta has been at it for an hour, doing his absolute best to calm down his stage frightened wife. I've known for days about the interview with Caesar, but the panic didn't hit me until I was sat down in a makeup chair this morning. I assume it's because I've been in my happy, married la-la land. You would think I would know better to ever let my guard down and let myself be soft but Peeta has really been the only thing on my mind for the past week.

Part of me wishes I could put my "drunk in love" shield back over my eyes. It certainly would be helpful seeing how I've been pacing up and down this dressing room for the past 30 minutes. Every now and then I take a quick glance at the plush carpet below my feet to make sure it hasn't started smoking.

I walk over to the vanity and place my hands on the top. I look myself up and down in the mirror and admire Cinna's work. My makeup was kept subtle but is heavy for the stage lights. My gray eyes are defined with soft pink and tan-brown. In fact that look a little like after me and Peeta make love. Heavy and satisfied. I certainly look more mature, and older. The thought of my love-making with Peeta makes me blush.

And I wait to see the bright red flush through the peach color Cinna applied. I look into the reflection waiting for my face to turn the fiery hue but it doesn't. I can feel the blush but I can't see it. Must be a very clever makeup trick on Cinna's part. My lips form a puffy pink pout, almost like I've been kissing. My hair has been curled and pulled to the side into a low ponytail secured by the hair piece I wore to my wedding.

My dress is a creamy-pink color, strapless with the same neckline as my wedding dress. The length is down to my knees and flows so beautifully, and soft. The waist of the dress wraps around and cinches at the left side at my hip. My heels, matching the color of the dress perfectly, and they are almost scary high. But the shoes and the dress alone are very plain but just so perfect in their wholeness.

On my right hand is the pearl Peeta gave me, on my left I see my wedding rings. I'm so mesmerized by them. I even realize I truly love them. They show my bond to Peeta, how much we belong to each other.

Suddenly Peeta wraps his hand around my left arm, slowly moving it down to my hand, where he holds it tightly. His other hand rests on my right hip, and he nuzzles his face into my neck. My knees almost buckle, when he inhales.

"Mmm, Katniss, I love this perfume."

I give a shy smile, "I remember the first time I wore it."

Peeta looks at my reflection curiously, waiting for me to continue.

"The night of our interviews before the games Cinna had a small table of perfumes set out for me. He asked me which one I liked. At the time I really didn't care but I did like the way this one smelled so I picked it. Then right before the interviews you leaned over to my chair and told me you loved my perfume. I was so nervous that I barely registered what you said, but it stuck with me."

He starts lightly kissing my neck and whispered, "You wore it on our wedding day," he smiles against my back, "When we were standing at the altar I caught the scent of it. It took everything I had to not kiss you there and then."

As he started to move his lips to my shoulders my eyes fell shut. I know I am getting riled up and I shouldn't be but I can't resist my husband's playful seduction. My breath catches into a moan. Peeta chuckles, "Shhh, baby. They'll hear."

I push my bottom into him and hear him let out a hiss. His right hand leaves my hip and pulls up my dress. He pushes his fingers past the cream colored panties Cinna gave me to wear.

When he finds me, my back arches. We both know I'm ready for him, moist and soft. What we are doing is so forbidden, so taboo, but I think that's what makes it so hard to resist. "Katniss, I need you…right now." My brain is fuzzy with arousal, and I can't form any of my words together so all I say is, "yes."


	15. Nervous

Thank you for patience! Love you guys, and please comment and review so I can know how it is.:)

Not gonna lie, the reviews are basically the only thing keeping me doing this. I hate to say that but it's true.

xoxo Kayla C.

* * *

"Sweetheart, please calm down. Come here and sit next to me."

Peeta has been at it for an hour, doing his absolute best to calm down his stage frightened wife. I've known for days about the interview with Caesar, but the panic didn't hit me until I was sat down in a makeup chair this morning. I assume it's because I've been in my happy, married la-la land. You would think I would know better to ever let my guard down and let myself be soft but Peeta has really been the only thing on my mind for the past week.

Part of me wishes I could put my "drunk in love" shield back over my eyes. It certainly would be helpful seeing how I've been pacing up and down this dressing room for the past 30 minutes. Every now and then I take a quick glance at the plush carpet below my feet to make sure it hasn't started smoking.

I walk over to the vanity and place my hands on the top. I look myself up and down in the mirror and admire Cinna's work. My makeup was kept subtle but is heavy for the stage lights. My gray eyes are defined with soft pink and tan-brown. In fact that look a little like after me and Peeta make love. Heavy and satisfied. I certainly look more mature, and older. The thought of my love-making with Peeta makes me blush.

And I wait to see the bright red flush through the peach color Cinna applied. I look into the reflection waiting for my face to turn the fiery hue but it doesn't. I can feel the blush but I can't see it. Must be a very clever makeup trick on Cinna's part. My lips form a puffy pink pout, almost like I've been kissing. My hair has been curled and pulled to the side into a low ponytail secured by the hair piece I wore to my wedding.

My dress is a creamy-pink color, strapless with the same neckline as my wedding dress. The length is down to my knees and flows so beautifully, and soft. The waist of the dress wraps around and cinches at the left side at my hip. My heels, matching the color of the dress perfectly, and they are almost scary high. But the shoes and the dress alone are very plain but just so perfect in their wholeness.

On my right hand is the pearl Peeta gave me, on my left I see my wedding rings. I'm so mesmerized by them. I even realize I truly love them. They show my bond to Peeta, how much we belong to each other.

Suddenly Peeta wraps his hand around my left arm, slowly moving it down to my hand, where he holds it tightly. His other hand rests on my right hip, and he nuzzles his face into my neck. My knees almost buckle, when he inhales.

"Mmm, Katniss, I love this perfume."

I give a shy smile, "I remember the first time I wore it."

Peeta looks at my reflection curiously, waiting for me to continue.

"The night of our interviews before the games Cinna had a small table of perfumes set out for me. He asked me which one I liked. At the time I really didn't care but I did like the way this one smelled so I picked it. Then right before the interviews you leaned over to my chair and told me you loved my perfume. I was so nervous that I barely registered what you said, but it stuck with me."

He starts lightly kissing my neck and whispered, "You wore it on our wedding day," he smiles against my back, "When we were standing at the altar I caught the scent of it. It took everything I had to not kiss you there and then."

As he started to move his lips to my shoulders my eyes fell shut. I know I am getting riled up and I shouldn't be but I can't resist my husband's playful seduction. My breath catches into a moan. Peeta chuckles, "Shhh, baby. They'll hear."

I push my bottom into him and hear him let out a hiss. His right hand leaves my hip and pulls up my dress. He pushes his fingers past the cream colored panties Cinna gave me to wear.

When he finds me, my back arches. We both know I'm ready for him, moist and soft. What we are doing is so forbidden, so taboo, but I think that's what makes it so hard to resist. "Katniss, I need you…right now." My brain is fuzzy with arousal, and I can't form any of my words together so all I say is, "yes."

He pushes me down a little to the vanity, and hikes my dress up more. Before he pushes into me he leans down to my ear. "You have to be very quiet okay, baby? Trust me I want to hear you but I'm sure the walls have ears," when I nod he continues, "I love you." I open my mouth to say it too, but I never get a chance before he has already pushed himself inside me. I almost moan, almost lose it but I catch myself at the last possible moment.

His left hand stays tightly gripping mine, and his right has moved back to my hip. There is nothing slow about this love-making. It's fast, and hot, and passionate. The excitement that we can get caught any second makes it so intense, and sexy. I brace myself against the vanity. With each thrust I push myself back against him, meeting him.

Slowly and gradually I feel the tension building up inside me. Peeta leans forward into my ear again.

"Katniss, look. Look how beautiful you are." I look up into the mirror, instantly I clench around him at the sight of us together. My mouth hangs slightly open and I can see a glow about us. Watching us have sex, especially like this makes me feel fiery hot deep in my core.

"Let me see your hand."

Without asking questions I raise up my right hand for him to take. He covers my hand completely with his and moves them under the front of my dress.

"Peeta, what-." before I can finish he's clamping both of our hands down onto my clit. He starts moving my fingers the same way he does his alone. The very erotic manipulation of my hand makes me feel boneless and weak.

"If, for any reason, I'm ever away do just like this and think of me." I catch his eyes in the mirror, and I have to stifle the urge to scream out his name. Suddenly he moves his hand away from my fingers.

"Keep going. Make yourself come."

"Ahh…," I accidentally lose myself for a split second. Before I can curse myself Peeta jerks his hand up to my mouth. Gently he places his palm over my lips, ultimately muffling any cries of pleasure I release. I continue to touch myself with my own fingers, and at a steady pace I feel my climax building. We don't break eye contact until the last second before I meet my end. My eyes slam shut tightly, and I moan his name in pleasure, only to have it muffled in his palm. Peeta beings to bite his bottom lip in what I assume is an effort to keep quiet.

Suddenly he jerks away from me completely and finally finds his climax. I stand there, coming down from my high, watching him finish into his hand in a daze. When we both catch our breaths he looks up at me with a smile.

"Give me a second."

He enters the bathroom and I hear the faucet turn on. I turn back to the mirror to see how much of my makeup will have to be touched up and surprisingly none. My entire face is perfectly intact, as if I have been sitting straight up doing absolutely nothing for the past few hours.

Peeta returns with a damp washcloth.

"May I?" He asks quietly.

I sit down on the vanity bench and pull my panties completely off, checking to see if they are damp. Which they aren't, not even a little. Peeta pushes up my dress and softly wipes between my sensitive folds. Curiosity gets the best of me, "Why didn't you…you know…inside?"

A small blush creeps across his face, making him my still adorable and slightly shy husband.

"I didn't want you to have uncomfortable and wet underwear to sit around in for the next few hours."

I smile at my sweet, thoughtful husband. I lean down until are lips are so close but do not touch, "I love you so much." I take his face in my hands and pull his lips to mine. The kiss is soft and gentle. Alerting me immediately that my sweet husband is back from his sexual substitute.

There's a sudden rapping on our door that makes up both jump.

"We need you guys behind the stage in five minutes."

I stand up and slide my underwear back on under my dress. I adjust Peeta's tie than stand back and admire him. They matched him almost identically to me. His suit is cream without the pink tone to it. His jacket hangs loose at the moment, exposing his white dress shirt and light gray tie. The colors are perfect on his pale skin.

"You are so beautiful Katniss," he says smiling while reaching for my hand.

"Thank you," I say blushing as he pulls me out of the room.


	16. Beautiful Bride

I really hate mixing Panem with our world because it makes me feel like a sell out but the way I did it in this chapter it was appropriate. You'll see what I'm talking about as you read. But I really think it helps set the tone. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"Katniss, why are you breathing hard?"

I catch Cinna's eyes and immediately regret it. I'm met with a smirk of knowing, but he was whispering to me so no one has a clue what just went down in the dressing room. Obviously I give myself away even more when I start tripping over my words, "Uh, um…you see…I was, ah, running, in-in heels."

I smile nervously hoping to do some kind of convincing but I have a strong feeling it didn't work.

"The stage hand told us we were late, so we, ah well, ran." Cinna's smile grows wide, and mischievous. He knows.

"Is that why your lip-gloss is a little smeared?" He voice is only a whisper.

My immediate response was to clamp my hand over my mouth, but I know the evidence is there in my eyes.

"No one knows but me, I promise. And only because I can read you like a book."

I relax a little knowing this, but I still feel the building tensions in my stomach for the interview. One thing I've always been lucky about is how I really do have Peeta. He's so great with audiences, and speaks without skipping a beat. And he's witty, so very witty. I stand slightly comforted by the face that if Caesar tries to tease us about our sexual endeavors Peeta will take the rein and steer us away in a subtle manner.

Suddenly I want to know where my husband is. As soon as we got to the back of the stage we were separated for touch-ups. It was almost unnerving to have him away from my side.

I look to my left, maybe 25 feet away, I catch his eyes. They are heavy, and locked on me. The heated stare reminds me of a predator about to pounce on prey. He stands with Portia, who has her back angled to me. She straightens his tie and vest while he looks around her at me. The dark, sensual glaze makes my stomach drop, and makes me want him again. He winks at me and I almost lose my footing.

I've noticed his behavior since the wedding has changed, but not in a negative way. He's become more dominating and sexual, but, manages to show me his love with every touch. I feel like he's definitely more sure of himself, and I know how he makes me feel, weak in the knees. But there's something else too.

Almost like he's insatiable. Which turns me on even more, making me want to be the one that finally satisfies him. And maybe one day, after a couple years of marriage, we'll both finally be completely satisfied. But I certainly don't see that in our near future.

His eyes haven't left mine, but when Portia straightens up his sexual, dark glaze becomes a sweet, longing one. Just like that. No one has even noticed our erotic eye contact.

"Okay, one. More. Thing," Cinna says while fastening my mockingjay pin on me. "Done," he announces proudly.

"By the way," he looks at me curiously, "nice makeup trick. You know, with the hiding my embarrassing blush." He chuckles, "I thought it would come in handy."

I can't help but smile back.

The producer gathers me and Peeta together beside the stage. He talks into a mouthpiece, "5. 4. 3. 2. 1," just barely a whisper. The announcer introduces Caesar then the crowd erupts into applause. Caesar crosses the stage dramatically, sporting his big wide smile, bowing and waving to them.

He sits down, finally in his chair, and starts talking to the audience as if they were a house guest. About the weather, and some jokes.

"So, my dear friends, we have some special guests today," he pauses as the crowd roars, and cheers, "yes, I am VERY excited too!"

He laughs and smiles, everyone in District 12 knows how I feel about the Capitol, and I'm sure the entire country of Panem, (not including the Capitol Citizens), hates the members of the Capitol as well. But, I'd be the first to admit I genuinely like Caesar.

"You know them as the star-crossed lovers from District 12, the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, and, in fact, newly wed! Mr. AND Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark!"

The crowd is up and bouncing out of their seats, cheering as loud as I've ever heard them before screaming things like, "We love you!" and "Marry me Peeta!"

The producer is pushing us forward, so Peeta takes my hand and walks out slowly with me by his side. We smile big, and wave. When we get over to Caesar he greets me with a hug and light kiss on the cheek, and, jokingly, does the same to Peeta. Which makes the audience laugh, Peeta plays along too. He pulls back and fans his face like Caesar's action flustered him. The audience eats it up. We sit down; I scoot up to Peeta as close as I can, without sitting in his lap. I ring my right arm through his left, and softly lay my head on his shoulder.

A few years ago this would have been forced but now I want to show everyone in the world he's mine.

"Well, hello lovebirds! Glad to see we got your back from the honeymoon in one piece!"

"Thank you, Caesar! It's great to be back, "Peeta replies I just stay quiet and smile sweetly.

"So audience, would you like to see the wedding?"

The audience screams in response, and the lights dim. The screen behind us lights up and begins a montage of our relationship from the beginning. It starts with the reaping, our eyes meeting and our handshake. A song comes over the speakers.

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

They show the parade and us holding hands. The music becomes really low, just background noise when the pre-game interviews came on. First mine, nothing to special about that, then the music completely stops when Peeta says, "Because she came here with me." Music erupts again, _this night is sparkling, don't you let it go._ They show us in the games, me finding him when he was injured, our first kiss, me tricking him to go get the medicine, fighting Clove, Peeta waking up finding me in a pool of blood, and our first real kiss, the one that gave me sparks. I tap on his shoulder when he looks back at me I surprise him with a kiss.

It's not for the audience, or the publicity, just because in my heart I feel like this is just needed right now. My hands stay on his face even after the kiss, and we still look into each other's eyes. It was a tiny kiss but it made me feel so powerfully in love with him. A tear fell out of my eye without me even realizing that I'm crying.

"I love you, Peeta."

I tickled my nose with his, "I love you too. So much baby."

We turn back to the screen, and I catch Caesar watching us out of the corner of his eye smiling. Surely the cameras were on us, but I'm just assuming I'll see the footage later.

The victory crowning is on the screen now, and then it just shows little clips of us together over the years. But, even though it was out of order, the music completely stops and the room gets quiet when the show Peeta's engagement. Then the screen goes black, and the entire room is dark. Another song starts to play softly through the speakers.

_Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours._

Slowly the screens lights come back up and you see a video of my wedding. Peeta looks into the camera, and the music fades slightly, "Katniss, you know I've loved you most of my life, and I've always dreamed of the day when you would become my wife. Well, ha ha, now that the day is here it feels like I'm going to wake up any second from this dream." On-screen Peeta tears up a little, and you can see his eyes get red. I can't help but settle in closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm so excited about seeing you in your wedding dress, and I can't believe that in a matter of, "he pulls out my father's pocket watch, "fifteen minutes you'll be my wife. I love you so much, Sweetheart."

The only footage of me was right before I walked down the aisle. I don't even remember seeing a camera then. Haymitch stood there with me silently. I hadn't noticed the day of but in the film Haymitch is looking at me through the corner of his eye, he even has a small smile on his lips. I can see my left hand trembling slightly, as I nervously tug on my dress. Then, the camera is switched to the outside view, and all you see are the closed doors. The music starts and the doors are opened, and suddenly I'm walking out into the light.

The image flicks to Peeta, who is standing at the altar, waiting on me to join him, and has the biggest proudest smile. A close-up of my face comes on the screen, and I'm glowing, there's not really another way to say it. My eyelashes flutter rapidly, my lips are in the curve of a smile, but are puffed out like I'm preparing for a kiss. My right hand is grasping tightly onto Haymitch's arm. It's a funny sensation to watch yourself on the television. In real life I'm clumsy and not feminine really at all, but on the screen I see a beautiful, graceful, and so-in-love woman.

When the vows start the music cuts down into silence, and you hear every word clearly. I lean into Peeta's ear and start whispering my vows back to him, he shudders. When the video ends there is a standing ovation. I know I should look and smile and wave and act like I am flattered, but I really don't want to. I did love the wedding but I wish it could have been private, without the Capitol citizens looking over our shoulders. I keep my forehead planted on Peeta's shoulder, hiding my face. There's a light tap on my shoulder, I look up to see that Caesar is handing me a tissue.

He takes a seat, and waits for the crowd to die down before speaking. "Mrs. Mellark you made a beautiful bride. And you are even more beautiful as a new wife. Please, tell me how you felt walking down the aisle."

I sat for a second to search my thoughts of how I felt, and then I look up at Caesar.

"I was nervous, actually. My heels were tall, and I was really scared about falling down on T.V. But…I can honestly say I've never been so happy in my life." I look out into the crowd, "When the doors opened, the first thing I saw was him," I say looking over at Peeta. "And it was like everything else disappeared. The cameras, and the crowd, and Haymitch. All I saw was Peeta waiting for me, like he's been doing since we were kids. And then I realized how much I wanted to start running towards him", the crowd giggles.

"What about you, Peeta?"

He smiles broadly, and all the ladies in the audience sigh like they are in love.

"It literally took everything I had not to grab her. I felt like I was going to faint because of how excited I was. And then when we were actually at the alter the wind blew and it caught her perfume. When I smelled it I almost didn't wait to be given permission to kiss her."

He brought it up, he REALLY brought it up. I quickly snap my eyes down to my hands, feeling the non-visible blush crawling up my cheeks. I'm going to make him pay for that later.

The interview went on to more vague questions like "Why did you choose orange?" Which made Peeta smile. And "what did you think of your engagement ring?" He even asked us about children.

We looked at a few pictures from the wedding, one being of me looking out the window watching Peeta walk. It looks almost angelic. My eyes are lit up from the light, and the lace falls on my head like another veil. I look relaxed and happy. Caesar even gave us a wedding present, which was the footage of our wedding, and the before and after photographs that were taken. And even some messages from people we love and people we know congratulating us on the marriage and wishing us happiness.

Finally, after the 2 hour program was over. We stood and shook hands with Caesar and they called cut. Finally.

* * *

When we were home I quickly kicked off my heels. I sat down on our sofa and closed my eyes.

I started to drift but remembering that Peeta mentioned the perfume thing on TV, knowing I would blush and think about our sexy pre-interview session, I felt a second wind coming on. I thought of what I wanted to do, then smiled mischievously.

And as sweetly as I could I called for him.

"Oh Peeetttaaaa!"


	17. I want you

Hello everyone!

I hope all is well with all of you! I have a quick question before carrying on with the next chapter. Everyone who reads/subscribes to my story knows how I ended the previous chapter. And I was curious if for the next one you would be interested in having it in Peeta's perspective? Or if I shall continue in Katniss' perspective? In fact I have a few questions for you guys.

I was also wondering if I'm writing too many love scenes. Do you guys want more story line, more baby-making, or if you think everything is good as is? Do you like how dominant Peeta is? Or do you want him his old submissive self? The same questions apply to Katniss.

Please let me know what you guys think…remember I can't post the next chapter until I know for sure how it should be written. Feel free to send me a private message, or review! Thank you so much for all the support! I love everyone so so so much!

Kayla


End file.
